


Confluence

by Iordio



Series: Confluence [1]
Category: Bad Girls (TV), Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iordio/pseuds/Iordio
Summary: Confluence - a situation where two things of a similar size come together.A serendipitous meeting, an instant liking, a kinship, a friendship hewn out of respect and revelations, a zone of comfort that expands, an interweaving of their lives over the course of the next few years.





	1. Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> This is as a result of a random thought on Easter Sunday 2019. They say write what you know, I know Syon Park, how to get around London by public transport and bicycle, social housing for people experiencing mental health crises, and working in prisons. The rest is made up or coincidental. 
> 
> Credits to the writers at BBC Holby City and Shed Productions for creating these characters, but not necessarily where they ended up. Except Sid, he's my OFC. 
> 
> Also, not forgetting Sally Wainwright and Maxine Alderton for some iconic scriptwiting from middle aged lesbian pop culture over the last few years which I may have reverently appropriated - Last Tango in Halifax and Emmerdale respectively.

April 2019

“Bernie, do you fancy having a long weekend somewhere next month as we’re both off on the Friday and the Monday?”

“Where were you thinking?” 

“London, quite fancy Kew Gardens this time of year and maybe a show. We can catch up with the kids, Sunday lunch by the river somewhere.” Serena trailed off.

“Ok. Do you want me to corral the kids? I’m assuming we’re not taking no for an answer?” Bernie asked.

“On pain of death,” Serena smirked.

Serena sat at the desk in her study looking at her laptop for shows, “Tina – The Musical or Gillian Anderson in All About Eve”. 

“Hmm?” Bernie muttered, engrossed in her jigsaw.

“Tina Turner or Gillian Anderson, need you to choose?” Serena repeated.

“Erm, Tina Turner. Gillian Anderson would be too distracting.” 

“God! You are so gay and predictable,” laughed Serena. Learning about Bernie’s long-standing crush on Gillian Anderson when they had gone out for dinner one night after work. Serena teasing Bernie mercilessly and relentlessly over the next few weeks. To the point that Bernie was presented with an Agent Scully action figure complete with scrubs as her secret Santa. Agent Scully now sitting on the shelf in the downstairs loo in their home.

“What about the hotel, central or somewhere a bit less so. Do you want a spa or somewhere with a Parkrun on Saturday morning?"

“Parkrun, please” Bernie answered.

“Right, that’s us done. Bus replacement service, so we’ll have to drive if that’s ok?”

Bernie left her jigsaw and went over to Serena and peered over her shoulder, looking at the images on the screen. “Ok. It that the hotel? Serena nodded. “That looks lovely.”

“Figured we can get an uber if we need to. I’m rather looking forward to four days of not being on call and just spending time with you.” 

“Sap!” Bernie retorted.

May 2019

“Whose car are we taking? Yours or mine?” Bernie asked.

“Yours! I’m not taking the Guin-mobile anywhere until it's been thoroughly decontaminated. Can you have word with Jason about taking responsibility for cleaning up his daughter’s projectile vomiting? It’s the least he can do if he expects us to act as his chauffeurs.”

Bernie snorted at the memory. “Oh no. That is completely your domain Campbell, I’m staying well clear of that discussion.”

“Cow...," Serena realising about what she was about to say and checked herself.  
\--

“Have you got everything?" Bernie asked as she loaded the suitcase into the boot.

“Yes. Tickets are printed off and in the carry-on case. You can sort the sat-nav out. Do you want me to drive the first bit or...?"

Bernie cut in before Serena had finished, “Can you drive into London?”

Serena’s hand found Bernie’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Of course, Darling.” Leaning over the centre console in a well practice routine of a kiss. More of a snog Bernie thought as her hand crept under Serena’s jumper and grab a handful of her boob. “Oi, stop it!" Serena grumbled into the kiss.

Woman's Hour had finished, and Serena had connected her phone. “Right, please tell me you are aware of some of Tina Turner's hits?” 

“I’m not a complete pop culture philistine, I know the songs just not who sang them!” huffed Bernie.

“Ok, ok, ok,” surrendered Serena.

“You ok to drive?” as Bernie pulled in the services outside Reading to allow Serena to take over.

“Yep, need the loo first, and you need to stretch.”

Half an hour later, Serena pulled onto the slip road to the M4 and headed to the Hilton at Syon Park. Bernie half asleep in the passenger seat as the car found a space in the car park of the hotel just after one o’clock. Shaking Bernie’s knee, she whispered” Bernie, Darling, wake up. We’re here.”

“Huh, already?”

“Yes, maybe this will wake you up.” As her hand travelled a well-worn path to the zip of Bernie’s jeans.

“Bloody hell, Serena, not here!”

“Serves you right for trying to cop a feel in front of the binmen when we left this morning! C’mon Major, check in and coffee.” She grinned as she stepped out of the car to open the door for Bernie.

“Awfully chivalrous of you Ms Campbell,” as Bernie took Serena’s hand.

“Never felt the need until you came along.”

\--

Their room was a twenty minutes from being ready, so they found a couple of armchairs next to each other in reception and browsed through the complimentary copies of the Torygraph, Serena refusing to call it by its actual name, much to Bernie’s amusement at the ability of a newspaper’s name to lead Serena into an impassioned rant about the systemic degradation of the NHS before the coffees and pastries arrived.

“S’rena, pain au chocolat or pain au raisin?” segued Bernie.

“Pain au raisin. What?” As Bernie frowned at Serena. “I like it when you eat chocolate… Empirical research, remember." 

“Oh.” Was all that Bernie could say as Serena linked their fingers together.

\--

Bags dumped in their room, some our time had. They made their way to reception and walked the twenty or so minutes to Brentford Train Station. “Would you ever move back to London,” Bernie asked as the train made its way into Waterloo. 

“No," as Serena shook her head. “I like the freedom to visit, but don’t think I would like to live here now. I like my life. Our life,” she corrected. “…in Holby. What we’ve built both professionally and personally. I can’t remember it being this easy, or this hard. But I have no desire to change it. Why did you ask?"

“I was thinking that I’ve never felt this content, this settled. Ever.” As Bernie ran a hand across her eyes to catch the tears that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks.

“Bernie, Darling. Sweetie, it’s ok. I know. I know,” as Serena threw her arm around Bernie’s shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her head. Grateful for the empty carriage and high-backed seats. “I love you, never forget that,” she whispered into Bernie’s hair. 

Bernie’s hand seeking Serena’s little finger and linking it with hers. The significance of the gesture not lost on Serena, who pulled Bernie a little bit closer.

“We are now approaching London Waterloo where this train terminates. Please remember to take all your belongings with you and thank you for travelling with South Western today.” The tannoy announced, sharply disturbing their bubble.

“Ready?” as Bernie grabbed Serena’s hand. 

“Lead the way.” Serena smiled back. Heading towards BFI Southbank, over Waterloo Bridge and into Covent Garden for pre-theatre food.

“I love London on days like these, just wandering around and being a tourist in a place that is so familiar to me. I may have lived here for the first half of my life, but never really had the inclination to take it all in. It was more of a means to an end,” Serena mused.

“Little Miss Overachiever?” Bernie questioned.

“More of wanting to escape my Mother’s omnipresent eyes!” retorted Serena.

As they walked along the back streets to The Aldwych Theatre, Serena’s arm firmly hooked through Bernie’s elbow. The queue already starting to grow. Security checks completed, Bernie finding their seats in the stalls. “Bloody hell, Serena. How much did these seats cost?” 

“Never mind, now shush and enjoy!”

\--

Three hours later they emerged onto The Strand sweating and hoarse from the sheer exhilaration of the last twenty minutes of singing and dancing along with the cast to Tina’s greatest hits.

“That was bloody amazing!” Both saying it at the same time.

“Food?” Bernie asked.

“Definitely.” Replied Serena.

Searching her phone and spotting a Five Guys a 15-minute walk away. She grinned at Serena, “Maccy D’s?”

“No fucking way, Bernie!” Serena scowling in response.

“Trust me, then?

“Always?

“I’m stuffed,” as Bernie licked the remnants of ketchup from her thumb.

“Not bloody surprised, given how you virtually inhaled your burger! Uber back, I don’t really fancy the tube at this time on a Friday night?”

Bernie nodding in response.

“Are you sure you still want to go for a Parkrun in the morning?" Serena asked as they were standing at the basins brushing their teeth.

“Have you got a better idea?"

“You know I have!” An imperious eyebrow arching in response.

“Just as well I love you, Campbell,” as Bernie pulled Serena close and continued to finish what her hand had started in front of the binmen that morning.

\--

Serena felt the weight of Bernie’s thigh on top of hers and a left arm slung over her middle with a palm covering her breast. She quite liked her breasts and was delighted that Bernie was extremely fond of them as well, even in her sleep. More so in her sleep she mused. 

“Bernie, sweetie. I need you to stop being a limpet.” Not falling for Bernie’s impression for one second. Still nothing. “Time to break out the heavy artillery,” she whispered. Her free hand moving to the only ticklish spot she been able to locate in nearly three years of being together.

“Oh no you don't!”

“Oh, for fucks's sake Bernie! How do you manage to keep doing that!” as Bernie lessened her hold on Serena’s wrist.

“Army.” Bernie stated flatly. “C'mere you,” as both shuffled to face each other, “Love you.”

“As much as I want to carry on snogging you, my bladder is winning. Back in sec.” said Serena as she extricated herself from a very handsy Bernie.

“Thought you were only going to the loo. Would've joined you in the shower if I'd known,” said a very put out Bernie.

Shaking her head, Serena shooed Bernie in the direction of the bathroom. Knowing Bernie would only be a couple of minutes, Serena stood by the window looking over to Syon House, her towel pooled by her feet.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Bernie walk up behind her and wrap herself around her. “Hmm, you smell good,” Serena said.

“Taste even better,” Bernie replied as they moaned into a kiss.

\--

“Felt like a hot flush in there,” Serena said as they made their way from The Palm House to The Orangery for a well-earned coffee, toasted sandwich and a slab of cake. Sustenance was definitely required after their activities that morning. Complimentary shortbread not exactly cutting it.

“I've booked a table for us and the Kids at The White Cross in Richmond for Sunday lunch. None of them have become vegan since we last saw them, have they?" Bernie asked.

“I'm sure they'll put their principles to one side when it's the Bank of Mum and Mum that's paying,” Serena joked. “What time?”

“One o'clock, but I've told them half twelve.”

“Well played, Major. At least your two have some semblance of time, I give up with Elinor, such a drama queen,” Serena rolling her eyes before finishing her words.

“Ooh.”

“What?” Bernie asked.

“There's a restaurant called The Betsy Fry…”

“And...?”

“That's a name I haven't heard of in years,” Serena said.

“Means nothing to me,” Bernie shared.

“I remember doing something on her when I did my A Levels, something about women and the conditions in prisons in the 1800s. Bit of a social reformer, a feminist before the word was invented,” Serena uttered.

“Food looks wonderful. Oh, Bernie, the wine list amazing. We're doing high tea tomorrow!” Proclaimed Serena.

“We are?”

"Yes, I've just booked.”

Knowing there was no point attempting to curb Serena's enthusiasm when decadence was involved, Bernie replied with a simple “Ok.”

The afternoon was spent walking hand in hand through the glasshouses and sitting on benches. Just them. Their closeness. Their intimacy. The world could go around, tilt on its axis. They had each other.

\--

“Can you pop the kids’ Easter presents in your bag, I know they're in their 20s, but I missed out on doing it over the years I want to make it up to them? I know you think I'm daft, but... mmnnf," as Serena pulled Bernie close for a kiss.

“No, I think you're a wonderful, sweet, caring, and loving Mum. And they'll love them. Even Miss Congeniality herself. Remember, you've only known her for three years. Edward spoiled her rotten. So, I never tried to compete,” Serena shrugging her shoulders at the situation. “I do believe our carriage awaits,” as Serena's forefinger found Bernie's little finger. A gesture that reassured and grounded them, an action small in size but had grown to be immeasurable in meaning over the years.

Lunch was an energising affair. Cam recounting patients’ woes, Charlie updating her Mum on her tutelage in her chambers, Elinor sharing tales of debauchery at a leaving do for one of the magazine's senior editors. Bernie had given in to stifling her laugh. Kids had grown used to it over the years. And Serena glowed with pride at the fact the Bernie was relaxed enough not to give a shit of what anyone thought at this point in her life.

Goodbyes were said. Hugs were loving and warm. Promises were made to do this again. 

\--

“God, Serena. I'm bloody exhausted. I can't remember laughing so much. My cheeks hurt when I smile.” Bernie catching Serena’s hand and dragging into an alcove under the arches of the bridge for a less than chaste kiss.

Walking back through Richmond, they spotted The Betsy Fry on the other side of river. Good to know for tomorrow Serena thought. 

“Bernie, have you brought anything other than jeans with you?”

“No, why?”

“I've just remembered that there is a dress code for tomorrow.”

“Bugger. What time is it? Never mind. There's a Cos. It'll have to do.”

Fifteen minutes later at five minutes to six, Bernie had bought a dress, pumps, shawl, and accessories. Serena some slacks, blouse, shoes, and handbag. Their credit card picking up their panic buying spree. 

Giggling like teenagers as they made their way the taxi rank. “Serena, stop it.” Wheezing laughter giving way to uncontrolled honks which made Serena giggle even more.  


“Hilton Syon Park, please," asked Serena.

\--

Shopping bags dropped as soon as the door closed behind them. Serena spun Bernie around and backed her against the bathroom door. Tops were tossed, bras unhooked, shoes kicked off, zips loosened, and knickers discarded. Tongues teased, fingers found home, words were started but never finished. Who cared? They had each other. 

Propped up on her elbow, her other hand tracing patterns down Serena's spine following the swell of her bum, cresting her hip, and over her ribs to start again. “Don't stop,” she groaned.

“Not going to,” came Bernie’s muffled reply.

\--

Both opting for a full breakfast on the terrace overlooking the gardens, not even being underneath the flight path to Heathrow dented their bubble.

“I've spoken to reception. We can check out, leave the car here whilst we have high tea, come back and change before heading back to Holby around seven. We can swap around at Reading, you can have a nap as you’re on the early tomorrow, and I'm on the late. Is that Ok?”

“Perfect. We've got time to pop into the garden centre, haven't we?"

“Ok, I'll bite. Why?” given that Serena had never known Bernie show any interest in the garden other than sneaking out for the odd cigarette.

“Erm, I've always wanted to try and grow sunflowers. Never got the chance as a kid. Never around as an adult. Never appreciated just how beautiful and happy they look.”  


"Sap! But my sap,” as Serena reached for Bernie's hand across the table.

\--

“Will I do?” Bernie is almost tentative in asking Serena’s opinion.

“Very much so,” pausing to take in Bernie from head to toe. “I know jeans are you second skin, but you do look breathtakingly beautiful when you wear a dress. And if I’m being truly honest, I like that people turn their heads to look at you, and that they think I’m lucky, because I am so, so lucky that I’m yours.”

“I so want to kiss you right now, but I know just how long you’ve spent on your make-up, but in the spirit of fairness. You, my darling Serena, my wonderful and decadent partner, are a very welcome sight for these eyes. Shall we?” 

Walking through reception hand in hand, floating if that was possible to their taxi for the short drive to Richmond and their high tea at The Betsy Fry.

\--

“We have a reservation, Major Wolfe and Dr Campbell.”

The maître d’ showing them to the table in the window, overlooking the river. “May I get you get something in the meantime?”

“Could we get a bottle of sparkling water?” Bernie stated. Mindful that she wanted to Serena all to herself for a couple minutes.

“Certainly.”

“Major Wolfe! Really? Serena, did you have to?” Bernie’s smile belying any anger. “And Dr Campbell. You’ve never been Dr Campbell in twenty years. You are such a snob at times, you know that!"

“Shush, you are a Major and I am a doctor. It’s only a bit of fun. We never use our titles anymore. It’s nice to remember what we trained for, and if it gets us a nicer table overlooking the river, I for one am not complaining. At least it’s not next to the loos! And if I’m not mistaken our waiter is coming.”

\--

“I can’t remember that last time I had tea from a bone china cup, probably at Marcus’s mother’s when we were first married. God, she was a terrible snob. Think Hyacinth Bucket crossed with Margot Leadbitter, didn’t matter I was an Army Officer and surgeon. I wore camouflage more often than not; I was failure because I could never master the art of drinking tea correctly. At least I don’t have to speak to her now.” 

“My mother made sure I was able to conduct myself appropriately at social events. Looking back, I felt like an animal asking to perform tricks. I do miss Mum’s wit, but not the biting comments and daily attacks that came towards the end as the dementia really took hold. Anyway, changing the subject, shall we head off?

Bernie signalled to for the bill. 

“Was everything to your liking?” The maître d’ asked.

“Yes, it was wonderful. It’s lovely to take time out for the things we enjoy,” said Serena before recounting the reasons they came here for high tea, “There is never enough recognition for women who challenge the establishment, even now, it’s still the old boys network no matter what generation you belong to.”

Nodding in agreement Bernie sighed, “We have to work twice hard, for twice as long to only get 50% of the recognition of men. They when we get there, we’re seen as a… well you know what I mean.”

“Sadly yes. My wife and I set this place up for a reason, but the battles we had to fight to get it off the ground were the hardest we ever had,” said the maître d’. “What is it that you both do?”

“We’re both doctors, well, consultants really. This one,” Bernie pointedly looking at Serena, “thought it would be fun to use my full title of Major – albeit I retired from the Royal Army Medical Corps a few years ago. Don’t let this one fool you, she’s scarier that most regimental sergeant majors on the warpath.” 

“I am not!” Serena retorted.

“Major. Dr Campbell, it’s been a delight, I suspect we are too idealistic for our own good at times. Hopefully, we’ll be able to continue our conversation on your next visit. I’m Nikki by the way. In preparation for your next visit, should I forewarn my sommelier to stock up on the single malt or maybe a rich and fruity Sangiovese?”

“That’s impressive, definitely a single malt for her and a Shiraz for me,” Serena laughed.

\--

“Nikki, I’m making a cup of tea, d’you fancy one? Helen shouted through from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I need a break from looking through the accounts,” came the weary reply from Nikki.

Realising the sofa had been taken over by the dog, Helen moved over to their study and placed the mugs down on the shelf before turning the chair and sitting in Nikki’s lap. Hello, you,” as she slung both her arms around Nikki’s neck. “You’re knackered, leave the accounts, they’ll be there in the morning. How was work today?”

“Actually, really good. There was a couple in for high tea, similar age to us. Both hospital consultants, one of them was a retired Major from the Army, talked about the barriers women still face to achieve equality and recognition. I get the feeling that you could spend hours putting the world to rights and ripping the piss out of each other and not realise that it’s six o’clock in the morning and you’ve drunk yourself sober.”

“So, the major was the woman, and the doctor a man?” Helen asked, slightly confused.

“No, they were both women, you plonker. Helen, love, how long have we been together, and how long have we been married? Hmm?” Nikki teased. 

“Oh, oops. Sorry. Heteronormative conditioning… but you are free to try and uncondition me anytime you want,” as Helen wiggled her eyebrows.

“Is that really the best you can come up with,” Nikki countered.

“Try me again when it's not half ten on a Monday night and I'm brain dead from trying to convince Whitehall to implement the reform bill sometime before I'm 70! C’mon, bed. I'll take Sid out.”

“Tell you what though, you look bloody amazing for 68 though!” Nikki bantered back.

“Wench! You've got ten minutes or you're in the spare room,” as Helen went to open the kitchen door to let Sid out.

\--

“Whatcha doing?” asked Helen as Nikki was scrolling through her tablet. “Nicola?”

Nikki turned the tablet to show Helen, on the screen was an old newspaper article reporting on an IED attack five years ago. “Bloody hell,” Helen exclaimed. “Is that the woman who you were talking about earlier?”

“Yeah. Pretty lucky to survive by the looks of things. Sometimes wish I'd followed my dad and gone into the Navy, might have avoided the thing, but I don't think our paths would have crossed otherwise. And I'm always thankful for that.”

“Aye, a wee bit unconventional by any stretch of the imagination, but I pretty much knew I'd fallen for you when I told you I resigned. I could'nae wait to get you out of there, officially.” Helen grinning at memory of the unofficial time Nikki arrived on her doorstep.

“Yeah, we got there in end, though. Nineteen years and counting. I still fancy the pants off you, more so with your work now. Ma wee Braveheart.” Nikki whispered as she pulled Helen closer and kissed her head.

“Our work. And you still cannae do a decent Scottish accent, even after nearly twenty years,” quipped Helen. “Still love you heaps though,” as she stretched over to turn the light off.


	2. Assurance

October 2019

“Have you seen the message from Elinor wondering what we're doing for our anniversary?” Bernie asked.

“No, not had a chance to check, been stuck in theatre. Why?” replied Serena.

“Wants to know if we're going up to London for the weekend,” continued Bernie. 

“Oh, we could, couldn't we? Tell you what though. We're going for dinner at The Betsy Fry. I'm still not over their macarons.” 

“I'm not over the moan you made when you took a bite. Jesus, Serena you make the same noise when we're in bed!” Bernie shaking her head at the memory. “I'm pretty sure everyone heard you!”

“I wasn't that loud, was I?”

The incredulous look on Bernie’s face said it all.

“Oh, sorry. Promise I'll be quieter the next time. So, anniversary. Something with the kids? Dirty weekend away? Romantic weekend? Staying home - me knitting and you doing your jigsaw with a roaring fire and a takeaway?” Serena reeled off.

By the time Serena had finished Bernie had perched herself on Serena's desk and was toying with the phone cord. “The food was quite wonderful, wasn't it? As much as I love the kids, I sometimes just want to spend our time off together just with you, lazing around, still in our pyjamas. I've never seen the benefit in doing nothing until we got together, and I rather like it,” Bernie hand squeezing Serena's shoulder only for Serena’s hand to cover hers.

“I know I can't kiss you right now, and I will make it up to you when we get out of here, I do love you, and I would be more than happy to have a weekend of doing nothing. Shall I message the kids? Serena replied.

“Please. Although we do have a week off at the end of November, so maybe we could have a couple of nights away during the week instead,” suggested Bernie.

All thoughts were put to one side as Donna informed them that the ED were sending up a patient with a dislocated fracture and possible loss of circulation to her right foot.

\--

“Helen Stewart, 55. Dislocated fracture to the right ankle, ED are concerned about the possibility of loss of circulation to her foot. Theatre's ready to go, so just let me know and I'll get the anaesthetist paged.” 

“Thanks Donna. Can you ask Ms Campbell to come and check over her foot?” asked Bernie.

“Ms Stewart, I'm Ms Wolfe, trauma consultant. Can you tell me what happened?” prompted Bernie.

“Tripped over the dog. He was jumping up and down as I said the 'W' word. Think I missed the bottom step when I landed, I heard a huge crack and then felt the pain.”

“Did you hit your head at all?”

“No, might have passed out in pain, though. My wife should be able to tell you,” replied Helen. “She followed the ambulance in the car. Told her to check on Sid and have a cigarette. Sid's the dog by the way.”

Serena glanced over at Bernie; concern evident on her face. 

“Ok, Ms Stewart, we need to get you into theatre and sort out this fracture. Nurse Jackson will get you prepped and get your consent. Good. Serena, can you scrub in as well? Thank you,” Bernie stated as she walked over to a theatre nurse to make sure the dislocated fractures kit was ready on the instruments tray.

\--

“Hi, I'm looking for Helen Stewart, she's been transferred here from ED,” said a slightly out of breath Nikki, frantically looking around the ward for her wife. But seeing Major Wolfe instead.

Lou automatically calling Ms Wolfe over and explaining that this lady is looking for Helen Stewart.

“Major Wolfe forgive the lack of pleasantries, but I'm looking for Helen, my wife.”

“We've got her in a side room. We do need to get her into theatre quite quickly, I can only give you a few minutes, if that's ok?” Bernie said firmly.

\--

“Hey you,” whispered Nikki. “How're you feeling?”

“Shite, bloody hurts. Taking me into to theatre and pinning it. So, no ceilidhs for a few weeks,” winced Helen.

Their moment was interrupted by Serena saying they are ready to take Helen into theatre. Nikki standing open mouthed at the sight of Dr Campbell.

“See you in a bit,” said Helen as she kissed Nikki’s hand. “Love you.”

“Yeah, love you too, ma wee Braveheart,” Nikki instinctively replied.

“How long will she be?” Nikki asked.

“From the x-rays and initial checks, I would say three hours. And I can't see any reasons for there to be any complications. She's in excellent hands, Ms Wolfe is an exceptional trauma surgeon,” stated Serena.

“And what does that make you then, her assistant?” Nikki instantly regretting her sharpness. “Sorry.”

“No, it makes me an exceptional vascular surgeon. Now, I would suggest that you find something to do, and come back in a couple of hours as I'm needed in theatre,” was Serena's brusque reply.

Armed with her thoughts, and a couple of cigarettes Nikki sulked back to the car and took Sid for a walk around the car park. Her mind going back to that Monday afternoon in May, when Major Wolfe and Dr Campbell were at The Betsy Fry. She was about to call Dr Campbell a bitch but remembered the talk about women in power and thought better of it. Truth be told the whole situation was far too surreal. 

Bumping into customers and then both operating on the most important person in her life. God knows what she'd do if she ever lost Helen, and now I'm talking to the bloody dog she thought. Nikki had found a park bench and sat down, Sid immediately jumping up onto her lap. “Oh, Sid,” she said into his head as she hugged their daft as a brush spaniel until the tears stopped. Nikki remembering, she had some dog treats in her coat pocket, gave them to an ever-grateful Sid. 

Sid was safely locked in the car, with fresh water. Nikki was proud of remembering to leave a couple of windows open to allow the air through. The last thing she needed was the RSPCA being called. One deep breath later, Nikki pressed the call button for the lift.

Striding back onto the ward, Nikki saw Dr Campbell and Major Wolfe walking towards her in their scrubs.

“Is Helen ok? Asked Nikki.

“Ah, Ms…” Serena paused as she had no idea what Nikki’s surname was.

“Wade, Nikki Wade.

“Ms Wade, your wife is fine. She's in recovery. Everything went as expected. Once the fracture was relocated any concerns we had about loss of sensation in her foot were null and void. She has some metal ware surrounding her ankle, and will require a further operation in six weeks, but I think with physio she should be back to walking properly within four months and regular impact exercises within six months. Now, how about a cup of tea and a biscuit and I can take you to the side room, or do you need to check on your dog? Serena said with a calm reassurance.

Nikki just nodded. A Dr Campbell in full flight is quite intimidating. Major Wolfe was right.

“Dog? Oh shit, yes!” Nikki slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. 

“Go and check on your dog. You've got twenty minutes until we bring your wife back onto the ward,” Serena virtually shooing Nikki out the doors as she spoke. A seemingly unflappable and confident woman stuck in a completely alien environment where everything is out of her control. Poor Nikki, thought Serena, who looked so lost, so panicked, so looking like she would erupt with anger or tears at any moment; best to get her off the ward.

\--

Nikki made her way back to the ward and sank with relief when she saw Helen back in the side room with both consultants standing at the foot of her bed. 

“Aah, Ms Wade. Is your dog ok? Serena asked.

“Huh, oh yes, Sid's fine. Helen, you, are you, feeling?” Nikki losing the ability to form a coherent sentence as she caught sight of all the metalwork around Helen's ankle.

Bernie realising what is about to happen and grabbed a bowl two seconds before Nikki vomited over the floor. Serena placing a chair under a very pale and decidedly wobbly Nikki. “Lou, can you get Ms Wade cleaned up, there's a spare hoody in our office?” said Serena.

“Now, Ms Stewart, how is the pain?” asked Serena.

“Sore,” Helen replied. And then quickly realised when she saw an eyebrow arch that Ms Campbell actually wanted a more definitive answer. “Feeling a wee bit like I've got a really bad hangover; ankle is definitely there, looks weird and fascinating at the same time, and a bit tingly.”

“Yes, Ms Wolfe is rather good with all the scaffold, often wonder how good an engineer she would have been,” as Serena winked at Bernie. “so, from a vascular point of view, everything is as it should be. Ms Wolfe will explain all the metalwork.”

“Right, right. So, it was a rather nasty dislocated fracture, so once we got that sorted, we popped three small plates in to support it. Now the metalwork is to make sure you don't lose any length in the bones as they heal. We'll transfer you up to Orthopaedics probably tomorrow once Mrs Perry has had a look. And then it's up to your body and your rehab programme as to how soon you will regain full functionality. It’s usually around four to six months. So, wheelchair and crutches for the next couple of months I'm afraid,” Bernie reeled off.

\--

Nikki was sheepishly brought back to Helen's side room, clutching a paper bag of puke splashed clothes.

“You ok love?” asked Helen.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” said Nikki.

“You did turn a lovely shade of green,” smirked Helen.

“Wasn't expecting the Eiffel Tower coming out of your ankle,” batted back Nikki. “Honestly, how are you feeling?”

“Groggy, worst hangover ever, frustrated, embarrassed, sore, sleepy. Will that do?” mumbled Helen.

“Yes,” as Nikki rubbed her thumb across Helen's hand. “Can you remember that couple I told you about and I ended up searching for them on the internet a few months ago?” Helen nodded. 

“Well, that's them,” as Nikki motioned towards the two consultants standing at the nurse’s station in the middle of the ward.

“Oh,” as Helen feel asleep.

\--

Nikki left a sleeping Helen and walked over to the nurse’s station to where both consultants were sat working.

“Hi, I j-just want to say thank you,” Nikki managed to stutter out. “Feels a bit surreal. And it… it completely threw me when I saw you both when I walked in, bit rude. Sorry about that.”

“Not to worry, we were actually talking about you, not you, but the restaurant when we got the call from ED. Look, Ms Wade, your wife will be fine, short term will be incredibly frustrating for her, but with patience, rehab, and your support it will go quicker,” reassured Serena.

“Please call me Nikki. And I absolutely agree on the frustration, she broke her wrist a few years ago. Frustration is putting it mildly. At least I know what I'm letting myself in for this time."

"From a practical point of view, how long do you think she'll be in hospital for, I know she'll be itching to get back to work?” sighed Nikki.

“I'd plan for two weeks, anything less is a bonus,” said Bernie. “Also, you may want to consider access in and around your home. And I’m sorry to say, but your dog will need to be kept away from her ankle area, just in case.”

“Oh,” the ramifications of Bernie’s words hit Nikki hard. An incapacitated Helen, a full of beans dog, her long hours, stairs, wheelchairs, and the cage as she'd started to think of it. “Looks like I'm playing nursemaid, then,” Nikki said, and her mind immediately went back to that night and the nurse's uniform. “Better call work and explain what's happened. At least the restaurant is easy to sort out, I would have to check her calendar and get the admin team to rearrange.”

“What does she do?” enquired Serena.

“There's two parts to The Betsy Fry Trust, the CEO type stuff which Helen does, all the campaigning for reforms, meetings, and fundraising. I call her ‘'ma wee Braveheart’ as she always fights for what's right and just. Me - I do the restaurant side, training programme, and work with referral partners. Helen used to work in the Prisons Service, and I ran restaurants and bars before we met. To cut a long story short,” Nikki said.

Serena was genuinely intrigued, “You both sound like you've inherited Betsy Fry's passion for social reform.”

“Oh, it's definitely a passion born from experience,” replied Nikki. Pausing briefly to change the subject, “Don't suppose you know of any dog friendly hotels, we checked out of our holiday cottage this morning and I'm guessing I can't sneak the dog in, but I don't want to leave Helen either.”

“Sadly, not. But I may have a possible solution though. Let me speak to Ber… Ms Wolfe.”

\--

“Absolutely not, Serena. Have you gone completely mad!” Bernie’s said, trying to be measured in her response but failing.

“It's a dog, for one night. Just until Nikki sorts a hotel out. It's not an axe murderer. I've always wanted a dog, but it's always been completely at odds with the job. We're both off in an hour, Nikki can follow us home, drop him off and come back here. You're on a late tomorrow and she can pick him up then.”

\--

Nikki was polite enough to attempt to refuse Serena's offer at least twice, and then came a tone of voice that left no room for discussion. That was an order. So, at 7.30pm on an autumn evening, Nikki found herself parked in the driveway, an excitable Sid dancing away in the back of their SUV.

“Right you,” looking at Sid, “back garden now.” Serena said, taking his lead from a bemused Nikki.

Bernie raising her eyebrows towards Nikki and whispered, “told you she was scarier than any regimental sergeant major. Now do you believe me?”

“Ok, yes, point taken,” Nikki laughed. “Err, where shall I put Sid's things?"

“Kitchen, come on through,” as Bernie dumped her bag on the stairs and led Nikki into the kitchen. “Pop his bed over there. Is that his food?” Bernie motioned to the bag slung over her shoulder.

“Yeah, he'll be starving, poor thing. Would it be OK to give him some food?” asked Nikki.

“Of course, I'll give you a minute before I open the doors, shall I?" Bernie replied.

“He'd run straight through them!” laughed Nikki.

Twenty minutes later, mobile numbers exchanged, Sid zig-zagging like a loon across the lawn. Nikki drove back to the hospital and straight to Helen’s bedside.

\--

“How long have I been asleep?” croaked Helen.

“Yonks,” said Nikki. Her fingers brushing Helen's hair from her eyes.

“C'mere,” trying to put her arm around Nikki’s neck to pull her in for a kiss, but not having the strength.

“God, I needed that,” Nikki moaned as she broke away from kissing Helen.

“Same here,” grinned Helen. “Where's Sid?”

“You're not going to believe me!”

“Try me?” said Helen

\--

“Nikki, you are joking, right? Professional boundaries…” Helen trailed off.

“Look, it's only for one night. I have their address and phone numbers. I left instructions when to feed and walk him. He didn't even notice I'd gone, running around and sniffing everything in sight. Didn't know what else to do. Couldn't leave him in the car, couldn't bring him in here, couldn't leave you,” countered Nikki.

Nikki reached for her phone to text Serena only to be greeted by an image of Sid, sprawled out on a sofa with his head in Serena’s lap with the caption “This is your fault Wade. I've been replaced by your dog! Wolfe.”

“Don't think we have anything to worry about, do you?” as she turned her screen to show Helen.

“Bloody hell! He's made himself right at home, hasn't he? Cheeky sod!” laughed Helen.

A few minutes later a nurse checked Helen's obs, dimmed the lights in the side room, and closed the door. Both the patient and next of kin sleeping soundly.

\--

Serena messaged Bernie once she was at work to remind her not to go for a run but walk the dog instead as Nikki would be coming over to collect him at eleven o'clock as Helen was scheduled to be transferred up to Orthopaedics. No point having an anxious wife in full mother hen mode thought Serena.

“Ms Campbell, Serena. Thank you for everything. Not usually this all over the place,” said Nikki as she emphasised with her hands.

"It’s a perfectly natural reaction. Probably would do the same if anything happened to Bernie, more so in fact. Don’t know who’d be worse, Bernie or myself,” Serena mused. “Have you got somewhere to stay sorted out?” 

“Yes, one of our former chef’s has her own patisserie in..”, Nikki looked at her phone, “Westbury on Trym. Said I can stay there for a few days until we know what the plan is.”

“Excellent. I’ll let Bernie know.” Serena said.

“Thank you, again,” Nikki said as she went to offer to shake Serena’s hand only to be told not to be daft and dragged in to a hug.

“Feel free to bring Sid over, I was rather smitten,” blushes Serena.

“I think the feeling is mutual,” said Nikki. 

Serena looked confused as Nikki pulled out her phone to show her the picture Bernie had sent last night, “Aha, sorry.”


	3. Revelations

March 2020 

Both their phones pinged at the same time. A picture of Helen, Nikki, and Sid. Helen’s right leg sticking out with the note saying “No crutches, no cast, no boot, no stick. No more Velcro knickers (I'm incinerating the bastards). Proper shoes! Freedom at last!”

Bernie was the first to reply with a thumb’s up emoji. Both had grown used to Helen's sweary and frustrated rants about the evils of Velcro knickers. One particular message Helen had sent had the pair of them howling with laughter when Sid had grabbed a pair out the laundry basket and proceeded to rip them to shreds in the garden with Helen shouting at Sid to stop or he'll be tasered in the balls if he had any. Nikki chipping in with Helen's threat to superglue her to the table so she could stop mithering her.

Serena sighing at Bernie’s response as she tapped out her own - “That's wonderful news! Hope Sid is behaving himself!” 

Bernie flopped on the sofa in their office, her arm over her face, “I never want to have another week like that. How did I use to manage on four hours sleep a night in army bunks I'll never know? You've made me soft, Campbell.”

“Shove over,” as Serena sat down next to Bernie and held her arm up so she could nestle in at her side.

“Hmm,” moaned Bernie. “I've missed this. We've hardly seen each other this week. Feels like ships passing in the night.” 

“I know,” sighed Serena. “One more shift, and we have a week off. Can’t wait, although I may sleep for the first two days. And we’re getting takeout tomorrow night when we both knock off. I’m sick of soup and a toasted sandwich at midnight.”

“What about asking Helen and Nikki over for a couple of nights. It would be good to see them rather than text messages and phone calls?” suggested Bernie.

“It would, wouldn't it,” replied Serena. “Are you sending it or me?”  


I’ll do it,” was Bernie’s muffled reply. “Can you pass me my phone?”

'We’re both off for the next week as of tomorrow and wondered if you wanted to come up for a couple of days. Yes, I know it’s short notice and it would be lovely to have some company that doesn’t knit.'

The replies came thick and fast, including a “Fuck off” from Serena, even though she was sitting cuddling Bernie at the time.

\--

“S’rena, they are only staying for two nights, Sid won’t need that much dog food!” Bernie exclaimed as she steered the trolley through Waitrose.

“Shush, it will keep. What are we going to cook for them, Nikki runs a fine dining restaurant we can’t exactly give them frozen lasagne?” said a panicked Serena.

“Stop panicking, they are normal people, it’s not ‘Come dine with me’ you know!” Bernie stated firmly.

“Right, yes. Did you just make a pop culture reference?” 

“Shut it, Campbell! Spare room,” Bernie threatened.

“You could make that Afghani thing with the lamb for tomorrow night, and then I could make a pizza for day after,” proclaimed Serena.

“Have we got everything? Bernie asked as they headed towards the checkout.

“Hope so. Right, get packing,” ordered Serena.

“That will be £197.54,” said the man at the checkout.

Serena passed over her loyalty card to the man to scan, and inserted her card into the chip and pin machine.

\--

“We’re leaving now, see you it a bit. Helen’s been teasing Sid that he’s going to see Auntie Serena, so expect him to bowl you over when he sees you,” laughed Nikki.

“Drive safely, I don’t want either of you back on my ward anytime soon,” joked Serena.

“Our ward,” shouted Bernie.

“I feel like the woman in ‘Driving Miss Daisy,” said Helen from the passenger seat.

\--

Sitting in the armchair in their kitchen diner, Serena glanced over to Bernie prepping the lamb for later. “You know this is the first friendship we’ve got with another couple,” Serena quietly said.

“Huh, say again, not sure what you mean?” replied Bernie.

“I mean, our first friendship as a couple outside of the people we work with. I know we occasionally go for dinner with Fleur and Trine, but this is the first friendship where no-one knows our history, they know us as ‘us’,” Serena thoughtfully said.

Bernie went to wash her hands before sitting on the pouffe in front of her partner. It was going to be one of those conversations she thought to herself.

“What’s brought this on?” as Bernie took Serena’s hands in hers.

“Just thinking, that I can’t remember ever hitting it off so easily with another couple. It doesn’t matter that we’re all women of a certain age, all in fairly senior roles, in predominantly and traditionally male environments.”

“Not forgetting the gay thing,” prompted Bernie. 

“Oh, yes, you’re right. Do you think that’s it?”

“No idea, I do know that I love you, and that you’re it for me. Maybe it’s the fact we’re secure enough with each other, maybe the stars aligned when I was blown up and flown back to Holby,” responded Bernie.

“C’mere,” said Serena as she pulled Bernie up from the pouffe to her lap. I’ve never felt this content in my life. I’m not trying to break through glass ceilings. I’ve… We’ve got our ward, our home, our wonderful life. Kids who still speak to us and are living their lives. Ex-husbands who are exes for very good reasons. And I have a partner who I would walk through fire for, a nephew who is flourishing, and we’re mortgage free.” Serena said as she blinked away her tears and kissed Bernie.

\--

Their phones pinged. It was Helen messaging them to ordering them to get the side gate open and get the coffee on as they are five minutes away according to the sat-nav.

“Better do as she says,” says Bernie as she extricated herself from a very clingy Serena.

“I’ve filled a bowl of water for Sid,” Serena said, opening a pack of dog treats as she heard a car pull up in the driveway.

Hellos were said. Hugs were given.

“C'mon, where's my favourite daft as a brush spaniel?” Serena asked.

Nikki had made her way to the boot and open it. Sid whining in excitement, his tail banging against the sides of his travel crate.

Opening the crate and grabbing Sid's collar before he could run off. “He's all yours, Auntie Serena,” said Nikki handing over his lead.

“Coffee?” asked Bernie.

“Loo?” Helen replied. 

“Downstairs loo is in there, kitchen's through here. How do you take your coffee?” asked Bernie.

“Black, hot, and strong,” came Helen's response.

“Oh, god, you and Serena are far too alike. Nikki, c'mon, let's get our women sorted or there'll be hell to pay!” snorted Bernie.

“Yes, Major. At the double, Major!” Nikki saluting perfectly.

“Sod off!” barked back Bernie. This is going to be a fun couple of days she mused as she grabbed the mugs from the cupboard and pressed the plunger on the cafetière.

“Mmm, that smells good. Which one's mine?” asked Helen.

“The green one,” said Bernie.

“Right, I better go and rescue Serena,” as Nikki made her way through the French doors and over to Serena. “Never, does that for me,” groused Nikki. Sid sitting perfectly and waiting for a treat from Serena.

“Bribery and expectation. Pavlov's dogs,” Serena expanded.

“Nah, more like love at first sight,” laughed Nikki. “Leave him, come inside and catch up.”

\--

Finding their other halves on the sofa and armchair respectively, both Nikki and Serena sat down next to their partners, or in Serena’s case, on her partner. Bernie thinking nothing of slipping her arm around Serena's waist. Helen had her foot up on the pouffé, and her arm slung around Nikki’s shoulder.

“How's your ankle?” asked Serena.

“Almost there, I still feel a bit apprehensive about driving, so I've booked a couple of refresher lessons next week. I’ll probably keep going to physio every month to keep any niggles at bay,” said Helen.

“Will you please have a word with this one about regular physio, says she’s fussy about who puts her hands on her, but I think she needs to get over herself,” said Serena, with Bernie glaring back at her.

“I do go!” retorted Bernie.

“Only when you bloody can’t move, and I have to virtually carry you from the car to the clinic. Preventative measures, darling,” Serena kissing Bernie’s head as she finished her words.

“Who’s the Gillian Anderson fan, couldn’t help but noticing the action figure in the loo?” asked Helen.

“That’ll be this one,” Serena nodded towards a blushing Bernie.

“Go on, there’s a story to tell. We’ve got two days Bernie. We’ll get it out of you by the time we leave, you do know that. So, you might as well tell us now,” Nikki pressed.

“I was on maternity leave with my youngest, Charlotte. And I stumbled upon it on the TV one night in between feeds. Thought Mulder was like every typical surgeon I’d ever met – an arrogant arse and Scully was the brains and the rationality behind it all. Anyway, I started to see women differently, kept it very much to myself as it was still very much illegal to be homosexual and serving in Her Majesty’s Armed Forces until the ban was lifted in 2002, even then it was still a no-go subject. Fast forward a few years, a medical discharge from the RAMC after twenty-five years thanks to an IED in Afghanistan, a rather messy divorce because I finally was honest with myself, the ex, and the kids, met this one in the car park at work and told her that her alternator was cactus. One too many drinks after work one night led to me sharing my crush on Gillian Anderson, and then someone bought it as part of secret Santa for me at work. We got together quite quickly afterwards. 

“How quickly,” grinned Helen.

“Twenty minutes to be precise,” interjected a very smug looking Serena.

“Bloody hell! I was expecting you to say a couple of weeks, not twenty minutes!” blurted out Nikki. 

“Took her long enough to figure out I was flirting with her,” Bernie said.

“Only because you were so bad it!” smiled Serena. “So, what this one is trying to say, is that if it wasn’t for Gillian Anderson, we would probably still be dancing around our feelings for each other. Hence, having a permanent reminder.”

“Lunch?” asked Serena.

“Yes.” “I’m starving.” And “Please.” were the responses.

\--

“So, how did you get together?” broached Serena. 

Helen and Nikki shared a look, over the years only a handful of people knew the truth. They’d perfected the sanitised version for official purposes, choosing to gloss over the salacious details. They had talked about it a few times since meeting Bernie and Serena, whether they should be honest with them if they were ever asked.

“Here goes,” said Helen as Nikki’s hand covered her own.

“I was a wing governor in the Prison Service, I was part of the graduate programme for accelerated promotion and I had just transferred there from another prison. Nikki was serving a custodial sentence at the same time. We butted heads from day one – Nikki called me out for trying to protect a system that clearly wasn’t working for female prisoners. What she didn’t know, was that I was trying to change it from my side as well, but we were both fighting an institution that was sexist, corrupt, and inhumane,” recounted Helen.

“I was a pain, I was viewed as a troublemaker because I was asking questions, I was calling out bad practice. I was so angry. Helen ended up putting me in segregation after one particular outburst. I remember her telling me to sit down in a chair and I said that I bet she wished it was electric.” Nikki glanced towards Helen for reassurance. “Because I was a lifer, I had my own cell. Helen was getting married to one of the contractors who did gardening classes with the inmates. He was a drip. Anyway, Helen came to my cell, she was getting grief from everywhere, and I ended up kissing her, and she shocked herself by kissing me back. And then she left. A few weeks later one of the inmates had overdosed and the wing was on lockdown, it was a powder keg.” Nikki whispered.

“I actually resigned. I’d split up with my fiancé in a spectacular way. I’d realised that I couldn’t stop thinking about Nikki and what it would be like if circumstances were different. I’d gone back onto the wing to check on Nikki and tell her that I’d resigned, I owed her that. I remember the look on your face when I told you, but then I said I’m not your gaoler anymore and can do this and then snogged the life out of you!”

“Wow!” came the joint response from across the table.

“I know this is a lot to take in and will understand if you want us to leave…” Helen said.

“Stop, stop right there!” said Bernie. “We know you now, and we like you. So, whatever has happened is firmly in the past.”

“Bernie, Nikki, outside now, go and have a cigarette. Helen, you can help me with the tea. Lounge in ten minutes,” ordered Serena, allowing everyone to breathe and regroup. She had not expected this.

\--

“Just how many people have you told?” enquired Serena. Trying to gauge how difficult it must be for them both.

“Chair of the trust, Nikki’s ex, a senior Whitehall official, our therapists, and now you.” said Helen.

“Okay, thank you for trusting us,” reassured Serena. Bernie reaching for Serena’s hand in a show of support.

“What happened next, after you resigned, Helen?” Bernie asked.

Nikki jumped in, “I sent her a visiting order, you should have seen the looks on the faces of some of the screws when she walked in. I was on a high for weeks after that. I knew it was more than fancying the pants off her, and so did the POs. They were trying to get me to rise to the bait, I didn’t, which made them try harder. Little did I know but at the time that Helen was looking into my conviction and the possibility of it being unsafe. I always knew it was a stitch up, but the police protected their own. There was a bent copper who kept harassing my ex-partner and I at the club we ran. He attempted to rape her, I tried to get him off her. I grabbed the only thing I could reach which was a broken bottle and just lunged at him. Not great I know, but he was alive when we dumped in him in the alley.” 

“I know it sounds like an episode from ‘Line of Duty’ but it was all true. CCTV evidence backed it all up. Evidence was tampered with, recordings became corrupted. It looked as if it went higher than just one corrupt Police Officer,” interjected Helen. 

The tension was broken as Sid did a loud fart that immediately had the women wafting cushions and opening the window. Once regrouped, Serena prompted Helen to continue.

“I got a new job within the Healthcare department running a pilot programme for women who were serving life sentences. Nikki was part of the group. I managed to persuade her to contact a solicitor friend of mine regarding her conviction, as based on what she’d told me and what was in her file there certainly was scope to appeal against the original offence and sentence. We were able to steal the odd kiss, but we had to be so careful. Things were progressing with the appeal, and we knew where we stood. At least I thought I did.” Helen trailed off.

“I’m wasn’t known for being calm, I would get angry at the slightest thing. I was so jealous of Helen spending time with the solicitor that I accused her of cheating on me. Wasn’t the smartest move I’ve ever made. So, Helen ended it. I was so hurt, I thought I was far too tough to have my heart broken, I wasn’t, it was shattered. I had resorted to what I did best – pissing off the people I cared about most. And then I did something that I thought was brilliant and completely stupid at the same time. I was able to bribe one of the nurses in healthcare, tensions were running high on the wing, something had set the fire alarm off and there was chaos. It was an old jail, so it wasn’t as safe as the newer prisons. I took the chance and escaped. I turned up at Helen’s door in a blonde wig and a nurse’s uniform,” Nikki turned to Helen and said, “and you closed the door in my face!”

“Yeah, but I did open it again!” said Helen. “Everything and nothing went through my mind and then out my mouth. I remember dragging you into the lounge and calling you all the names under the sun. You stood there and said, ‘tell me you don’t love me’. I couldn’t, I knew I couldn’t. I knew I was in love with you when I resigned. We were in bed and I told you that the CCRC had rejected your appeal, and that I needed to get you back inside, so we can appeal again. So, at half four in the morning, I drove you back to Larkhall, and got you through security and back on the wings. 

“Bloody hell!” exclaimed Bernie, completely rapt in what she was being told.

“It wasn’t plain sailing; Helen came back as number one governor. I was being moody and aggressive. I thought I’d completely screwed it up. My appeal was actually being taken seriously and a date had been set, I was progressing with my OU degree in English and had my end of year exams. My ex – Trish was supporting me through it all. I was all suited and booted for my appeal, three days of going back and forth to the Old Bailey. I had a bloody good QC, didn’t realise that Helen had arranged that. Don’t ask me what the Judge said, I still can’t remember. I saw the court official opening the dock for me to walk over to my QC, and then Trish hugging me. I made a statement to the press and indirectly thanked Helen for all her support and belief. 

“That was you!” exclaimed Serena. “Sorry, but you look so different now.”

“I was following Nikki’s case pretty closely for obvious reasons and saw it on the news in the staff room. The tears were streaming down my face. Everything that I was fighting for was embodied in Nikki. I’d kept in touch with Nikki’s ex and knew she was planning a celebration at her club if the result was positive. I didn’t know what else to do but go there and congratulate Nikki,” Helen added.

“I was a bit overwhelmed and didn’t comprehend what Helen was trying to say. Trish told me to go after her. Helen told me she didn’t want another woman, just me. I dragged her into the doorway and kissed her for what seemed like hours. And then we went for a coffee and back to Helen’s,” smiled Nikki. “For once in my life I wanted to be sensible, I always rushed into things. Helen was too precious for that. Helen saw things in me that I’d never considered. I had to repay her faith in me.”

“And you have, over and over. We did take it slow. It was hard. We’d both agreed that we wanted to make sure the likes of some of the damaged women we’d met in custody were allowed an opportunity to recover. Nikki finished her degree and got a first, went on to do her MA, then her PhD, which is what the current reforms are based on. Once your compensation came through, you were adamant what you wanted to do with it, so the Trust was set up in 2010 with additional support from some statutory sources,” said Helen.

“Being an ex-con is a challenge. I was cleared, but you can imagine the security clearance issues I had when trying to get back into the prisons for my research. The OU were brilliant, so was Helen who by this time was working for the Ministry of Justice. We had our civil partnership in 2010, after I finished my PhD, and finally got married in 2015. Chris – the chair of the Trust, and Margot – Helen’s former manager at the MoJ were our witnesses. We went back the restaurant and had high tea with a bottle of champagne!” laughed Nikki. “Speaking of which, I have some macarons in the car for you, Serena.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier,” squeaked Serena.

\--

Deciding that Sid needed a proper walk rather than careering around a garden, and at the suggestion of Helen they all walked the twenty minutes to a pub she’d spotted on the drive over. 

“Swap,” said Helen. “Bernie you go with Nikki and take Sid, I’ll walk with Serena.”

“Are you ok, Serena?” asked Helen. I know you didn’t expect this, and to be honest. I didn’t expect Nikki to be as open as she has been. She’s not as strong as she makes out.”

“I got that impression when you ended up on our ward, she was completely lost,” stated Serena.

“Aye, she was. She was so grateful when you said you’d take Sid for the night. Nikki very rarely mentions customers, but she came home from the restaurant that night and wouldn’t shut up about the pair of you. She was dead impressed, and believe me, it takes a lot.” Helen said.

“As were we, more so now than ever. I had a bit of a wobble before you arrived. I’ve always been focussed on my career, and never relationships or friendships. Not until Bernie, and we’ve tended to live in our bubble; yes, we go out with colleagues from work, but we’ve never had friends who are completely unconnected from our day jobs, and it’s rather nice. You’ve definitely given me a different perspective on life this afternoon,” Serena said thoughtfully.

“Serena, have you got any dog treats in your bag?” asked Nikki. 

“We can take him inside, but he’ll need to be bribed to lie down.”  


Serena rooted around in her bag and gave Nikki the treats.

“What’s everyone having?” asked Bernie. “They brew their own cider here.” 

A chorus of “Oohs” followed. Bernie ordered four pints of cider, nuts and crisps and returned laden to the sofa and chairs next to the log fire, Sid lying on his back, legs in the air. 

\--

“Weirdest thing that you’ve had to pull out of an orifice?” asked Nikki.

“Tap!” Bernie and Serena replied in unison. 

“I called her a big macho army medic and challenged her to arm wrestle for the privilege of pulling it out, I won. I only discovered later that she’d let me win. I told you her flirting was rubbish!” Serena responded. 

“Can you remember the pop when it came out? I have no idea how we kept our faces straight. We were in hysterics by the time we got back in the office. I’ve never looked at a bathroom tap in the same light ever again,” wheezed Bernie. Noting that the others had tears in their eyes from laughing. 

“And the patient who was allergic to Wi-Fi, you attempted to draw radio waves and a MRI scanner, I photocopied that and kept it in my bag. I've still got it as a matter of fact,” Serena said, looking at Helen knowing what was coming next.

“C’mon Campbell, get it out!”

“Serena, please don’t,” said Bernie, completely in vain as it turned out.

Bernie tried to grab the piece of paper from Serena, only for Nikki to react quicker and get there first. “Don’t you dare, Wade,” Bernie growled. Watching in horror as Nikki slowly unfolded it.

“Oh, Bernie. Did you do this when you were eight? Remind me never to ask you to draw a car!” laughed Helen. 

Bernie just huffed and sat back on the sofa, arms crossed, glowering at Serena, before laughing at the comical nature of the situation. Never hearing Bernie’s distinctive laugh before, made them laugh harder. 

“Can’t believe you actually carry it around with you? You’re such a sap,” Bernie said to Serena, pulling her close.

“Fancy a game of pool? I spotted a table on the way back from the loos,” said Nikki. “Helen you’re with Bernie, Serena you’re with me.”  


"This should be fun,” groaned Serena, not having picked up a cue since university.

\--

It was getting dark as they headed back to the house. Serena showing them to the spare room and where everything was. Ordering them to take their time as it’s been an emotional day. And to set their alarm for dinner at seven o’clock. 

Bernie and Serena busied themselves with setting the table for dinner, feeding the dog. Eventually getting a chance to sit down at half past six. 

“Hello, you,” said Serena as Bernie shuffled herself along the sofa, finding a comfortable spot with her head in Serena’s lap. Sid finally settled in his bed.

“Interesting day,” Bernie summarised.

“Just a bit,” Serena replied. “I suspect they are having a very similar conversation, either that or having a nap out of sheer emotional exhaustion.”

Serena heard someone using the bathroom and was about to move when she heard a snore from Bernie. Five more minutes won’t do any harm she thought. Helen was the first to appear in the doorway. 

“Ssh,” Serena whispered and gestured towards Bernie. Sid and Bernie’s breaths in perfect synch.

“Bernie, darling. Wake up,” Serena gently shaking her shoulder. Trying again, Bernie eventually roused. Taking a couple of seconds to figure out who the person was, standing in their doorway. 

“Whoops, sorry. Didn’t think I was that tired. Must have been the walk back,” Bernie said as she righted herself and ran her hand through her hair.

“How’s Nikki?” asked Serena

“Knackered. Probably from the drive, and from talking. She’s had a nap for an hour as I unpacked and read. 

“Dinner is nearly ready, not sure what you’d like to drink, so there’s wine on the table, beer and soft drinks in the fridge, so please help yourself,” said Serena.

Nikki appeared a few minutes later and proclaimed that whatever was cooking smells bloody delicious, as Bernie was plating up their meal.

“God, Bernie! This is bloody amazing. I’ve got the lamb, but what else?” asked Nikki.

“It’s an Afghani thing, lots of herbs and spices, should be done on a spit, but I’ve had to improvise and use some skewers and roasting tin. There’s a few Turkish shops the other side of the hospital that I pop into every so often and stock up.”

“I must admit that I was a bit nervous about cooking for you both, wanted to keep it simple and tasty,” added Bernie.

“Honestly, you shouldn’t have worried, we very rarely eat out and it’s heaven to actually sit down to have a proper meal and take time to enjoy it. Sometimes we have soup, other times it’s a toasted sandwich at half eleven at night,” Helen explained.

“You have got to be joking! We do exactly the same thing! Although with the menopause, my eating habits have gone out the window. I threw a carrot at Bernie once, when she said there was no marmite for my toast one morning, I accused her of throwing it away, when it was me! Can’t stand the stuff now,” replied Serena through tears of laughter.

Bernie looked at Nikki and said, “Sergeant Major, told you,” and promptly burst out laughing.

Sated and content, the four women moved away from the table. 

“Nikki, Bernie, you two can take the dog for a walk and take your cigarettes with you, Helen can you help me clear the table? 

\--

“Where did you learn to salute so well, Dr. Wade?” asked Bernie.

“I was a forces brat. Father was a Lieutenant in the Royal Navy, so were about five generations before him. I was brought up in forces boarding school. Hated every minute of it, rebelled, challenged, got expelled for getting caught with another girl in the equipment cupboard next to the physics lab; smoking was just another reason. Father and Mother were appalled of the shame I’d brought upon them and kicked me out. The rest you know,” said Nikki.

“Bloody hell!” exclaimed Bernie.

“Your turn, Major.” 

“Army family, I come from a long line of Brigadiers, Colonels, Majors. I couldn’t decide whether to do engineering or medicine at university, I knew I wanted to be in the army. I managed to combine OTC at university and enrolled the same year I got married. Completed all my house officer and registrar training when pregnant, missed out on the first Gulf War, but did a couple tours in the Balkans, and then once I had completed my consultant exams, 9/11 happened, so all the training was around theatre of war. Trauma medicine has changed so much over the last twenty years, and I’m glad that I’ve been a part of it,” Bernie explained. 

“Enough of the work stuff, you know I want to know the juicier stuff,” Nikki nudged Bernie to encourage her.

“I preferred to be away on tours rather than at home with the ex. I loved spending time with the kids, but everything with Marcus felt like it was out of a sense of duty rather than love. It all felt rather perfunctory in all honesty. Towards the end of my time in the RAMC, I ended up having an affair with a female officer - Alex, all very much not allowed even in the modern army. Got blown up by an IED, Alex saved my life. Airlifted straight back to Holby City rather than QEH in Birmingham. One of the best neurosurgeons in the world worked there and specialised in the type of surgery that I needed. I ended up having open heart surgery because of the damage caused by the blast. Once I was recovered, I tried to make my marriage work yet couldn’t. I finally got around to telling Marcus that I wanted a divorce, and then he found out about the affair. So, in the space of a year, I’d been blown up, nearly died, got divorced, and fallen in love with this wonderful, principled, and ridiculously talented woman. Took another few months of pining, rubbish flirting, a bloody doll, and a snog under the mistletoe in the staff kitchen to make me see sense,” laughed Bernie.

“Jesus, Bernie. And now?

“I’ve got something now that I ran away from my whole life, and I never want to change it.”

“Not even by getting married,” probed Nikki.

“I feel married; emotionally and physically, just not legally.” 

“Make it legal, it’s the best thing I’ve ever done. Helen asked me, completely blindsided me one night. Asked me over fish and chips, we toasted it with Irn-bru. I even eat haggis, neeps, and tatties on Burns Night. You can take the girl out of Scotland, but you can’t take…”

“Scotland out the girl!” Nikki and Bernie said in unison. Nikki reaching for the poo bags to clear Sid’s turd away from the path.

\--

“If your leg is sore from walking, go and have a soak in the bath. It’s big enough for two if you need it to be,” smirked Serena.

“Really, Serena?!” exclaimed Helen.

“Yes, you probably both need some quiet time to relax, especially after today. Who am I to judge, when I’m going to suggest the same thing to Bernie when they get back! Hot chocolate, Baileys, or both?” shrugged Serena.

“Mmm, would like to say both, but hot chocolate. I don’t suppose you’ve got any marshmallows?”

“In the cupboard, there’s some sprinkles, and cinnamon. Cream is in the fridge. Don’t look at me like that, our great-niece loves cupcakes,” beamed Serena.

“How old is she?” Helen asked.

“Twenty months, and with a stubborn streak to match,” Serena replied.

\--

“Is that them back?” asked Helen.

“Sounds like it. Kettle’s on!” shouted Serena.

“Wonderful! It’s freezing out there. See?” Bernie’s cold hands finding a way under jumper only to be swatted away by Serena. The sharpness of the cold air making them both shiver in their embrace. Bernie couldn’t resist kissing Serena a little bit more forcefully than was decent, but she needed it. Truth be told she was reeling from the day's conversations and wanted to feel grounded.

“Bernie, we’ve got guests. Behave!” Serena whispered as she pulled back from Bernie. Realising that their guests were doing the same as them. Sensing that this was something Nikki and Bernie had concocted whilst they were walking Sid. Serena could taste the lingering flavours of the chocolate and honeycomb cheesecake that she’d made for pudding on Bernie’s lips and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped. Bernie’s knees almost buckling at the sound.

“Christ, Serena, stop it,” groaned Bernie. Pausing to glance over to the doorway, “Oi, Wade. Pack it in! You win,” whined Bernie. 

Throwing a tea towel in the direction of Nikki and Helen only for it to fall short and for Sid to pounce on it and start to shake it from side to side with his mouth.

“Care to explain what just happened, Major Wolfe,” as Helen’s eyes darted between Nikki and Bernie.

“Absolutely not. It’s her fault,” Bernie nodded at Nikki. Her face as neutral as she could possibly make it before her mirth got the better of her. All four of them crying with laughter. Sid completely bemused at the noise and joined in, earning himself a couple of treats and a tummy rub.

Hot chocolates were had by all, foregoing the slake of Bailey's for other toppings. All four of them were half a sleep during the news and two of them were definitely fast asleep by the time the weather report started. Nikki and Serena catching each other’s eyes and looking at their dozing partners in their laps. 

A roll of their eyes later, Nikki broke the silence, “This is what it’s all about, isn’t it? This feeling, this overwhelmingly content... I still find it hard to believe I’m lucky enough to have it, even after all these years.” 

“It is. My ex was an absolute arse, charm personified, but after a few years he drank too much and shagged his registrar. My hobby was taking it to the grave grudges until I met Bernie. I was too career focussed which almost destroyed the relationship with my daughter. I couldn’t figure out why I wanted Bernie to like me, and thought it was it because I saw her as an equal. I’m such a flirt and gender has never made a difference, but in Bernie’s case I managed to create a trauma bay for her and make her a co-lead on my ward. I spent weeks trying to find the perfect present for her and ended up finding out so much about lesbian pop culture and subtext! So, in some respects Gillian Anderson is responsible for my Sapphic awakening too. It was 'Oh, I’m in love with, Bernie. Ok.' Elinor, my daughter accused me of having a crisis which I may quite well have been. But it’s the happiest crisis I’ve ever had to deal with.” Serena fondly said, whilst letting Bernie’s hair fall through her fingers.

“We should probably get these two to bed,” said Nikki. Serena nodding in agreement.

Mugs cleared away. Dishwasher started. Doors locked. Dog settled. The four of them made their way upstairs to bed. A sticky note was stuck on the spare room door with the WiFi passcode. And instructions how to open the fiddly kitchen door in the morning should either guest wake up before their hosts.

\--

Unbeknownst to either Helen or Bernie, they were both trying to wake their partners up in the best way possible. Wondering if the noise they had each heard was Sid whimpering or someone having sex across the landing, they continued satisfying their partners independently of each other. 

Serena and Bernie were first down for breakfast, Sid yelping in excitement to be let out and making a beeline to the bottom of the garden. Serena popping to the Tesco Metro to get the Saturday papers before their guests stirred. Morning pleasantries said before Serena gave the breakfast options.

“Crunchy nuts cornflakes,” piped Helen. “Coffee and a fag,” chipped in Nikki. “You,” replied Bernie. Nikki and Helen making gagging noises to go with that comment.

Two can play at that game thought Serena as she stood behind Bernie who was sat at the table and whispered in her ear, “You already had me, Darling.” The slack jaw and blush that Bernie was now sporting was reminiscent of a goldfish. Their guests laughing at Bernie’s expense, who by now had grabbed a slice of toast in an attempt to change the subject. 

“Is there anything you wanted to do today? Sid can stay here?” added Serena.

“Can’t think of anything,” said Helen. “Apart from walking the dog. Pub lunch, our treat?” 

“That sounds good,” said Bernie. “Same place as yesterday?”

“Yes!” I want a rematch, I could have sworn one of you cheated,” Helen said, pointedly looking at Nikki and Serena.

“And how did you arrive at the conclusion, dearest wife?” grinned Nikki. A few years inside prison and community projects completing her research had made Nikki rather good at pool. 

“Just did,” said Helen, kissing Nikki on the cheek as she reached for teapot to refill her mug.

\--

“Bugger! We might have some company this afternoon,” mumbled Bernie. “Greta has caught Guin's bug, and Jason wants us to have her as he has to work. Greta's parents are in Morocco until Wednesday...” trailed off Bernie. 

“Bugger, indeed. Ok, we can move her bed from Eli's room into ours. I’ll let Nikki and Helen know. I’m sure they’ll be fine. What time do we need to pick her up?” Serena asked.

“Two,” Bernie replied.

“Why don’t you tell Jason to get her ready, I’ll pick her up at 11.30, and meet you at the pub for 12.00pm for lunch,” Serena said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Can you tell Nikki and Helen instead, and I’ll go and grab a shower?” as Serena made her way upstairs.

\--

“How can one small child have so much energy?” as Helen slumped on the sofa in the living room. Guin had taken an instant shine to Helen, much to everyone else’s amusement. “I’m knackered!” Guin not quite able to say Helen, so had resorted to saying Len-Len from the moment they met until the moment she had fallen asleep with Helen reading her a bedtime story.

“Never wanted any of your own?” Bernie gently asked.

“No, dogs are enough!” laughed Helen.

Nikki was helping Serena set the table for dinner. Lost in her thoughts about spending a few days with friends and the revelations that were shared. Surprising herself at how open they both had been about her sentence, appeal, her academic career and how the met. Thinking back to what Serena said about having friendships away from those at work, and expanding it to having friendships based on trust, honesty, and integrity. She hadn't, they hadn’t had many in both their lifetimes. Maybe that was why this felt completely different. Hearing her name being called brought her back from her reflections with a jolt.

“Are you okay? I know Guin can be a handful,” said Serena quietly. 

“Yes, I’m thinking about what you said about friendships outside of your work bubble. We’ve been so careful over the years, and well, we've never really let anyone get that close. It’s always been a conscious decision to keep people at arm’s length, and I'm so bloody glad that we told you as I don’t think I’d want you to hold a grudge against me,” Nikki’s eyes were full of tears and her chin was wobbling.

“C'mere. Being this open hasn’t been easy for you, I’m guessing. Hmm?” a split second before Serena drew Nikki into a hug. “Are you sure you’re ok?” asked Serena. Nikki nodding and wiping away her tears. “Go and grab the others from the living room and I’ll get everything out of the oven,” Serena said.

“Yes, S'arnt Major!” said Nikki in response.

“Can you imagine all that barking orders at young recruits...”

“Yes! You’d be terrifying,” laughed Nikki.

\--

Dinner passed without any a repeat of yesterday’s revelations. Although, watching Helen and Bernie tear apart the inadequacies of government ministers and their systematic tinkering with funding, chronic lack of resources and staff, and complete inability to enact reforms was hilarious. 

“Hard to think her father was a minister for The Kirk,” said Nikki.

“The Kirk?” asked Serena.

“Yeah, Church of Scotland.”

“You are joking, right?”

Nikki shook her head. “It was an interesting conversation when she told her told her Dad that she was getting married to a woman, who had served a custodial sentence yet acquitted, and an atheist to boot. There were two bottles of whiskey involved that night. I only know that as I had to clear up the next day. Can’t stand the stuff now. Speaking of marriage, what about you two?"

“What about us?” batted back Serena.

“Don’t be obtuse, it’s unbecoming,” Nikki laughed. 

“I’m not. We’re happy, I can’t see my life my without Bernie in it,” Serena ever so slightly shaking her head in an effort to get Nikki to drop the subject. Nikki’s eyebrows raising in recognition.

“Is that the time?” Helen had stopped putting the world to rights with Bernie to draw breath. “Shit, it’s half one. Sorry. We probably should go to bed.”

“We all should, Guin will be awake about six,” Bernie chipped in. A chorus of groans followed. Serena grabbing the baby monitor from its dock on the dresser as they all made their way to bed.

\--

“What time is it,” croaked Bernie. 

“Half eight,” replied Serena. “And Guin is still sleeping. Jason is coming around at ten to collect her.” Pausing slightly to collect her thoughts, sleep had been fitful. Nikki’s comments about marriage playing on a constant loop. 

“I can hear you thinking from here, Fraulein.”

“I’m thinking that I am going to love growing old with you; wonderful, wonderful you,” replied Serena.

“Me too, but what’s brought this on?” asked Bernie.

“Probably just all the emotions of the weekend. It’s been lovely, hasn’t it?

“It has, almost felt like being back in the Army, the camaraderie, the relentless banter, and the quiet moments to take everything in,” Bernie said. Can’t imagine doing something like this with Fleur and Trine.”

“Ha! Absolutely not. It would be utter debauchery with those two!” exclaimed Serena. “We’d need a week to recover! Right, Major. Can you pop out and get the papers, and I’ll sort Little Miss Haynes' breakfast? Best leave our guests be if Nikki is driving. I’ve told Jason not to ask more than three questions and no personal ones, I expect he will ask something about Mary Beard or waffles!”

\--

“Wake up sleepyhead,” Helen whispered into her wife's temple.  


“Comfy,” murmured a very content Nikki. “What time is it?”

“Half nine,” replied Helen.

“S'pose we should get up?” as Nikki stretched under the duvet her arms ending up around Helen’s waist and pulling her into a kiss. Both moaning as hands roamed across bodies.

Helen breaking away when she heard Guin yelping from the hallway. “Right, unless you want a toddler barging in whilst we're more than copping a feel, we’re getting up!”

“Spoilsport,” groused Nikki.

“Nicola!”

“Ok, I’m getting up!” Nikki knew she’d lost when Helen used that tone of voice. Nearly twenty years later and it still has the same effect on her, she mused.

\--

“Morning,” smiled Bernie. “Coffee is in the pot, let me know if you would like scrambled eggs and bacon?” Bernie paused, “Jason, Guin's father is picking her up in ten minutes. He's neuro-atypical so he will ask questions, Serena has limited him to three and no personal ones.”

“Ok, good to know,” said Helen.

“Len-Len,” giggled a smiling Guin when she saw Helen. “Olly, me Olly.” Helen looking at Bernie for help. 

“On the sofa,” pointed Bernie. Olly was a muslin square that Bernie had tied knots in to make it look human. Guin loved it. But would she allow it anywhere near a washing machine. Oh no!

Serena opened the door to Jason as she was coming downstairs. Explaining that Nikki is the taller one of the guests and so Jason didn’t use up one of his allotted questions.

“Hello, I’m Jason. I’m Guinevere's father. Auntie Serena told me that Nikki is the taller one of you both.”

“How do you know Auntie Serena and Auntie Bernie?” looking at Helen as he spoke.

“They visited the restaurant that Nikki owns, and when they chatted to Nikki they discovered they have similar interests to us. A few months later I had a dislocated fracture of my right ankle and ended up on their ward in Holby. Serena volunteered to look after our dog Sid, as Nikki couldn’t bring him on the ward or leave him in the car the day it happened. We became friends after that and kept in touch,” said Helen.

“Ok. Do you prefer Rice Krispies or Coco Pops?”

Nikki replied first, “I can’t remember as it’s been years since I’ve had them.” 

“Easy, Coco Pops. They turn the milk chocolatey!” grinned Helen.

“Nikki, would I like the food at your restaurant?” asked Jason.

“I don’t know, Jason. What’s your favourite food?” 

“I like fish and chips,” replied Jason.

“Jason, would you like to look at the menu and see if there are things that you might like?” asks Nikki.

Jason was looking at Nikki’s phone browsing through the menus before stating, “I don’t think I’d like the food at your restaurant.”

“That’s ok,” said Nikki.

“Auntie Serena, why don’t you have a dog? I think you should get one and you can walk it when Auntie Bernie goes running so you can get exercise as well,” Jason flatly stated.

Serena ignored Jason's question with practiced ease. “Jason, we will need to leave in the next five minutes if you would like to be home for 10.30 am. Can you take Guinevere’s bag and I will get her in the car seat?”

“Len-Len, Len-Len,” giggled Guin as Helen made sure Olly was firmly in her small hand as she clipped her into the car seat. “She’s so like Serena,” whispered Helen to Bernie who was standing next to her.

“I know, it’s terrifying, isn’t it? I’m letting Serena work it out for herself. No hints, Stewart, got that? Right, breakfast. I’m famished,” proclaimed Bernie.

\--

Brunch came and went in a flash. Sid fed, walked, pooped, and currently lying flat out in his travel crate. Bags packed and standing in the hallway. 

“Have you got everything?” asked Bernie. 

“Think so, if not we can collect it next time. Thank you for everything, it’s been a wonderful weekend of doing nothing. I can’t remember the last time that happened. You aren’t getting your hoody back either,” Nikki joked.

“It’s been an absolute pleasure,” Bernie said as she dragged Nikki into a hug. “Are you sure you are ok?”

Nikki nodded into her hug, and whispered back, “You can do it.”  


With their arms around each other’s waists, Bernie and Serena stood in their driveway and watched the SUV head down the road and disappear from sight.

Their phones pinged to alert them to a new message from Helen “You’ll be getting a delivery tomorrow evening, you’d better be in. Safely home. Nikki is flat out on the sofa with Sid snoring and farting like a trumpet on top of her. Image to follow....

\--

“Serena, can you get the door? I’ve got my hands full,” Bernie shouted through from their kitchen. Serena was late in getting home as a surgery overran and was halfway up the stairs to change. 

Turning to head back down and open the door, “Got a delivery for S Campbell. Can you sign here?” the courier said thrusting a PDA in front of her and then a box.

Taking it through and placing it on the table, Serena opened the wrapping ‘Lark Hall Patisserie – Westbury on Trym’. 

“Bernie, it’s macarons! Oh, they look wonderful,” said Serena quietly. Grabbing her phone, she took a picture and sent it to the group chat, “Thank you, we shall enjoy them.”

“That’s brilliant. The ones you tried at the restaurant are based on Crystal’s recipe. So please enjoy. I asked if she could try to make them with shiraz and a single malt, and if you like them, I might add them to the menu.” Was Nikki’s reply.

“Do you need a moment, Fraulien?” asked Bernie as Serena had taken a bite of a pale pink macaron.

“Hmmm, I may do. Try yours?” Serena said as she held up a honey coloured one to Bernie’s lips.

“Oh, god!” Bernie moaning as she absorbed all the flavours.  


Serena smiled smugly at her partner, “Need a moment, Major?” Her arms finding there way around Bernie’s waist to close the distance between them. Their moans increased as the clash of flavours met on each other’s tongues.


	4. Hubris

July 2020

“Helen, can you please hurry up! We’ll be late again. I don’t get why you have to the annual report launch at The Houses of Parliament and not hire a room in Richmond!” shouted Nikki who was pacing at the foot of the stairs waiting on her wife to stop having a shoe crisis, or was it a scarf crisis. Nikki had given up fifteen minutes ago trying to help and had gone outside for a cigarette. “Finally,” exclaimed Nikki as Helen appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Can you imagine the Minister for Prisons schlepping it to Richmond. Not enough photo ops for his ego. He’s a devious bastard, reminds me of Jim Fenner but with a Mensa IQ. So, for the sake of schmoozing for a couple of hours, it will always be held there. Plus, we always get a few random MPs dropping in, so anything to promote the Trust is a good thing. Speech?” Helen nodded to the laptop case in Nikki’s hand.

“Yes, all done, three minutes of outcomes, positive move-ons, and more places willing to take our staff at the end of their three years. You know I hate speeches, can’t you do it?” moaned Nikki as she found Helen’s arms circled around her waist.

“No, they see me every day,” said Helen. “And you can give speeches, you won me round, didn’t you? Ready?

Nikki had spent a couple of facetime sessions with Serena practicing her speech. Serena reminded Nikki a few weeks ago when they had their initial conversation about the annual report that she had a PhD, so bloody well make sure they know who they are up against, and not some jumped up careerist politician with a hedge fund. Nikki recalled Bernie’s twice as hard for twice as long for only half of the recognition conversation when they first met. And subsequently updated all the proofs to Dr Nicola Wade before sending them to Helen and the Chair for final approval before they were given to the printers. Helen had been trying for years to get Nikki to use her award, but one comment from the force that is Serena Campbell was all it took. 

An hour later they were through security, with official invitation letters in their hands and ID badges clipped to their lapels, they followed their escort through the Palace of Westminster to the hall. Umme Bhogil was a civil servant seconded from Department of Health to the Ministry of Justice, mental health and offending was so often interlinked so it made sense to have Umme working with them on the reforms. 

\--

“So glad you could make it,” Helen said as she stood in front of Bernie and Serena.

“Wouldn’t have missed this for the world,” Serena replied. “Looks like Dr Wade has got herself a fan,” Serena motioned towards Nikki who had been cornered by the shadow Minister for Prisons.

“What did you say to her to get her to use her official title,” asked Helen. Bernie snorted in amusement at the memory of that particular conversation.

“Bernie,” Helen’s curiosity now piqued.

“Go and rescue your wife,” said Serena.

“Right, Nicola Elizabeth Wade tell me how these two persuaded you to use your official title in one phone call, that I haven’t been able to do since you were awarded it?” Helen asked. The glint in her eyes belied any anger.

“Oh shit,” sighed Nikki, her eyes closing in an effort to gather her thoughts. “She used her Sergeant Major voice. Helen, I’m sorry. I know you’ve wanted me to change it for years, but Serena was relentless.” Nikki glanced over at Bernie who was vibrating with laughter. “Don’t stand there and look like butter wouldn’t melt Serena Campbell,” Nikki huffed.

“Oh Nikki, take the plaudits, take the fawning, take this shower for everything you can get. You’ve earned every second of it! Hasn’t she Helen?” said an impassioned Serena.

“Absolutely, couldn’t agree more,” Helen said as she reached for Nikki’s hand and pulled it towards her for a kiss. 

“Thank you,” whispered Nikki.

“Come on, let’s get packed up and home. Are your bags with security or left luggage?” said Helen.

“Left luggage at Paddington, along with my ordinary clothes,” whined Bernie. “Feel like an exhibit at a museum dressed like this,” gesturing at her formal uniform. 

“Serena went all Sergeant Major on you as well, didn’t she?” Nikki batted back.

“Excuse me, 'she' is still here,” an imperious tone present as she replied. “And besides, it was worth all the effort, wasn’t it Darling?” Serena smirked as she placed her palm across Bernie’s ribbon bar and the rough dark blue serge.

“Serena, please stop,” blushed Bernie. Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with her old CO about her request to wear her uniform.

“Come on, let’s get you back in civvies,” purred Serena.

As they were escorted by Umme to the exit, the number of people who saluted Bernie and addressed her by rank was a sight to behold. Helen whispered to Serena, “Is it always like this?”

“It’s the first time I’ve seen her in it. It’s quite something to behold, isn’t it? I’ve seen a couple of photographs, but nothing could have quite prepared me for the real thing. She looks spectacular, doesn’t she? But this is...” Serena lost her train of thought as her eyes caught Bernie’s. Their moment ending when Nikki shook Bernie’s elbow.

“Circle to Paddington and then back ours?” prompted Helen.

\--

Bernie had changed in the toilets at Paddington. Relieved to be out of uniform, not just because of the stiffness and warmth of the material, but from a security point of view. No safety in numbers she thought as she walked across the concourse to where the others were standing at entrance to the Tube.

“Feel better?” Serena asked as she reached for Bernie’s hand.

“Mmm,” responded Bernie, leaning into Serena for a moment of closeness. Something that was always a struggle with Marcus, but essential for her to be able to function now that she was with Serena.

\--

An hour later, after walking the fifteen minutes from Richmond station they arrived back at Helen and Nikki’s house; a mid-terrace, stone built late Victorian building so typical of this part of London.

“We should warn you that the dog will try and jump all over you when we get in. It might be an idea if you changed first before we let him loose!” joked Helen.

“Major, Dr Campbell, follow me,” said Nikki, leading them up to the guest room in the attic. “The bathroom is through there; it does get quite warm up here, so we tend to open windows to let the air move. If you are too hot, there’s a floor fan in the corner. Wi-Fi passcode is on the dresser. You’ve got ten minutes before we let Sid loose!”

Serena quickly changed, hanging her clothes on the hook behind the door as Bernie’s arms found their way around her waist. Turning, Serena faced Bernie, both moaning into the kiss. Serena letting a hand glide over clothes to rest in the back pocket of Bernie’s jeans. Only being disturbed by a very excitable Sid, whose tail was wagging furiously as he danced between their legs.

“How's my gorgeous boy, mmm? Would you like a treat, is that it?” said Serena as Sid continued to seek affection. A pair of sparkling brown eyes were fixed on Serena as she retrieved the bag of dog treats from her case. Sid happily trotting behind Serena and Bernie as they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

“In here,” shouted Helen as she heard footfalls on the stairs. “Kettle’s on or would you like a cold drink instead? I see Sid has found you.”

“Cup of tea would be lovely. I do believe he’s hankering after these,” Serena shook the bag of treats. “Is it OK if I give him one, distract him whilst we catch up?” she asked.

All four of them made their way through to the lounge with drinks in hand, Sid was happily chewing on one of Serena’s treats. Bernie cosied up to Serena and Nikki to Helen.

“So, Dr Wade, your thoughts on the launch of the annual report?” Serena prompted.

“Better than last year, and yes, you were right, using Dr helped!” said Nikki.

“She’s always right,” smirked Bernie, earning a raised eyebrow from Serena.

“What did the shadow Minister for Prisons have to say, looked as if he was wanting to ask you out?” said Helen.

“And I would have said ‘No’ and informed him that my wife is standing over there. Apart from that he wanted to know how the changes to specialist female units within predominantly male prisons had worked. All very dull and boring. Had a bit of a dig about the increase in foreign nationals receiving custodial sentences and how the prison service is not well enough equipped to cope with the language barriers. Prisoners can’t wait hours or days for an interpreter to be found if they are experiencing a mental health crisis,” recounted Nikki.

“Sounds like the NHS,” chipped in Bernie. “We’re much better with having the availability of staff to speak other languages but trying to get someone from Psychiatry to assess someone who’s presentation is clearly agitated, and they are displaying all the signs of relapsing is a challenge. I learnt my lesson the hard way a few years ago; a colleague was stabbed with a screwdriver by a former squaddie who had developed rather unhealthy obsession with me. That whole incident hit me harder than I first thought, Serena was brilliant, weren’t you?

“If you say so, I was rather protective of you. I didn’t think it was because of this at the time,” as Serena kissed Bernie’s head. 

“Helen was the same. There was a screw who was an absolute bastard, the amount of runs I had with him. Before my acquittal, Helen tried to move him out, but he had dirt on everyone. I realised that I had someone looking out for me, I can’t tell you how it made me feel. But we got there in the end, didn’t we?” Nikki said quietly.

\--

“Ready for tomorrow?” asked Helen.

A “Yes” from Serena and “No” from Bernie followed.

“I’ve never been to a Pride march before, so I have no idea what to expect,” said an excited Serena.

“Bernie, what about you?” gently asked Nikki. 

“Never felt the need or wanted to be that open about myself, but when you planted seed a few weeks ago, I started to wonder what it would be like to be that open and free?” said Bernie. “Fleur and Trine gave me a stern talking to about doing it for the sisterhood, they threatened to decorate my car in pink feather boas if I didn’t pull the stick out my arse and get over it! Didn’t really leave me with much choice,” laughed Bernie. “Never thought that at fifty-six years old, I’d be getting dragged to my first Pride.”

“Well you are, so bloody well smile, glitter up, and enjoy it!” encouraged Nikki. Bernie looked panic stricken at the thought of glitter.

“Don’t you dare come near me with any bloody glitter, Wade. I know thirteen ways to kill you with my bare hands! Serena, please, a little help!” whinged Bernie. 

“You are very good a killing me with your hands, aren’t you, Darling?” implied Serena, her eyes laden with innuendo.

“Oh, fuck off! The lot of you. Sid, we’re going for a walk. Are you coming, Wade?” huffed Bernie. 

“Yes, Major. At the double, Major” said Nikki as she saluted Bernie.

Helen and Serena finally unable to hold back their laughter anymore.

Serena grabbed a few seconds with Bernie when Nikki had gone to retrieve Sid's lead. “My wonderful and brave, big macho army medic. I love you and I can’t imagine a world without you. You do know that, right?” said Serena. Bernie nodded. “Now go and walk the dog,” said Serena as she kissed Bernie.

“Will Bernie be OK?” asked Helen.

“Yes, she’s always been more hesitant when not in scrubs or fatigues. It’s the familiarity, the control, the procedures,” Serena paused, “she really is one of the finest trauma surgeons the world has got to offer. Donna, our staff nurse said it’s like watching a ballet when we operate together, we’re so in synch. For someone so confident in matters of life or death, matters of the heart are somewhat more taxing, but one step at a time, eh,” said Serena thoughtfully.

\--

“Jeez, don’t mind it being this hot through the day, but twenty-seven degrees at half eleven at night is ridiculous!” said Nikki who was fanning her t-shirt. Sid by this point was lying flat out on his cool mat enjoying the respite from the heat. 

“Helen, what’s the plans for tomorrow?” asked Bernie.

“Lazy breakfast, walk Sid before it gets too hot, sort ourselves out and head up to Trafalgar Square for half one-ish.”

“Is he coming with us?” asked Bernie.

“I’d love for him to, but it depends how hot it’s going to be. I don’t really want to have a dog with blistered paws. And getting his protective boots on is such a faff. He loves all the attention. We’ve got a rainbow studded collar and little neckerchief for him,” Helen said. 

“What fresh hell have I walked into!” laughed Bernie.

“You love it really, so get over yourself and do Serena proud,” Helen retorted.

“You ready to call it a night?” Serena asked, Bernie nodding mutely as her little finger found her partner’s.

\--

Despite the heat, they both managed to sleep soundly. Serena stirred first, kissing Bernie’s back and shoulders until there was signs of life. “Mmm, morning. What time is it?” grumbled Bernie from somewhere under the duvet.

“Half eight,” whispered Serena. Bernie shivering at the closeness of her breath. “Plenty of time.”

“Time for what?” replied Bernie. Not quite awake enough to catch Serena’s implication.

“Turn around,” Serena said.

“Oh!” said Bernie suddenly awake.

Lips found lips, hands found skin, tongues found warmth, pleasure found home. Sated in their cocoon, they heard Sid whining at their door. Serena shuffled into her pyjamas, throwing Bernie’s at her. “You ready?” as she opened the door to an excitable Sid who launched himself at the bed. “Yes, darling, I’m happy to see you too, but a little less of jumping please,” Serena said to Sid. “C’mon, let’s go and make an appearance.”

“Me or Sid?” said Bernie, genuinely not sure.

“Both.”

“We’re in the garden!” shouted Nikki when she saw Sid racing past her, assuming that their guests weren’t far behind him. A chorus of 'morning’s' followed.

“Umme has sent over some of the pictures she took yesterday, thought you might like to see,” said Nikki turning her tablet around.

Bernie scrolled through them, catching her breath as she stopped on one with only Serena and herself. Reaching for Serena’s hand, “You look beautiful.”

“Bernie’s right, you both look beautiful,” said Helen.

“Can you send it to us?” asked Serena.

“On its way,” replied Helen.

“Back in a minute,” said Nikki as she headed towards the kitchen.

“Alexa, play Diana Ross – I’m Comin’ Out. Turn volume to max,” said Nikki. Arranging four champagne glasses, a bottle of champagne, strawberries, and a plate of rainbow of macarons from the restaurant on a tray, Nikki walked back into the garden, Ms Ross blasting.

“Major Wolfe and Dr Campbell, a toast. Your first Pride. May it be the first of many!” proclaimed Nikki.

“Wade! You idiot,” replied Bernie. Serena pulling Nikki into a hug, “Thank you,” she whispered.

\--

The weather having cooled enough so that Sid was able to come. None the wiser to the looks they got as they walked to the train station. All sporting jeans, trainers and T shirts. Fleur and Trine giving customised T shirts to Bernie and Serena, camouflage and leopard print respectively, a smattering of sequins, and ‘It's my first Pride. Please be gentle.' in a contrasting colour across the back. Bernie compromising and wearing her jacket, not yet brave enough.

Upon arriving at Embankment Tube, they milled around in the gardens, Helen making sure Sid had water and treats. Nikki disappearing into Sainsbury’s local and coming back with mini cans of g'n't, vodka and cola, bottles of water, and snacks before they made their way up to Trafalgar Square. The noise and the crowd growing larger every few minutes. Bernie had finally relented and had popped her jacket in her bag.

“Are you both ok?” asked Nikki.

“Yes!” shouted Serena over the noise. Bernie’s arm was slung across her shoulders, and her hand was in the back pocket of Bernie’s jeans.

The sounds, the atmosphere, the people, the complete strangers who came up to them to congratulate them on their first Pride. It was overwhelming. Making their way through the crowds and onto The Mall for some respite, they found their way to the steps leading up to The Duke of York's statue. Helen distracting Sid whilst Nikki got his water bowl out to fill it. Bernie and Serena were sitting on the steps, shoulders touching.

“I’m exhausted,” sighed Bernie, “and alive at the same time! I never imagined I’d ever be this public about who I am. But it’s you Serena, you make me want to be brave.”

“Oh, Bernie, this, us, today. It’s all you Darling, figuring things out in that beautiful mind of yours,” said Serena as she reached into her bag for ostensibly a tissue. “Close your eyes, for me, please?”

Bernie complied as she leaned in closer to Serena, her warmth from the sun making her skin tingle and her mind go blank.

A few seconds passed, “You can open them now,” breathed Serena. “Bernie, I love you and I can’t imagine a life without you, and I’d never thought I’d say these words, but will you be my wife?” Serena blurted out. Her heart pounding in her ears.

\--

“Hel...” trailed off Nikki.

“Shh,” said Helen and nodded in the direction of Bernie and Serena.

“Oh, is that what I think it is?” 

“Looks like it,” said Helen.

“About time!” laughed Nikki.

\--

Serena was looking at Bernie for an answer, when none came, she panicked, and then she felt the full force of Bernie as she lunged towards her, lips finally meeting. Breaking for air, Serena hesitant as she asked, “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes, always yes! I love you, Serena Wendy Campbell,” Bernie said softly, her hands trembling as equally shaky hands carefully slipped on an engagement ring. “Can’t believe you asked me, I always thought it would be the other way around,” said a very tearful and happy Bernie.

“I'd be waiting until I was 70 for you to ask! I've been carrying it around for a year and trying to find the perfect time, but then today I realised it’s you who is perfect, not the place. You make me so proud and so very, very happy,” Serena said. Their bubble bursting when Sid’s nose nudged her knee with two figures standing over him.

“Got something to tell us?” smirked Nikki.

“Might have,” said Bernie flatly.

“Come on! Put us out of our misery!” Helen said excitedly.

“Yes. Bernie said yes,” Serena said through tears and a beaming smile.

“Finally!” said Nikki.

Both standing up to be pulled into hugs.

“How does it feel?” Helen asked them both.

“Like I’m having an out of body experience,” Serena said wiping away her tears. “Can’t quite believe that I’ve just proposed!”

“Neither can I, but it’s wonderful,” smiled Bernie.

“Why don’t we give you few minutes. Come and find us when you’re ready,” said Nikki.

Both nodded.

\--

“Well, who’d have thought it! Today of all days.” said Helen. “Happy anniversary.”

“Which one? My acquittal, CP or actual marriage,” batted back Nikki.

“All of them!” as Helen softly kissed Nikki. 

Clearing her throat, Bernie said “When you’re ready?”

“In a rush?” joked Nikki.

“No, but my fiancée and I are rather peckish,” grinned Bernie.

“Can I make a suggestion? How about we head back to Richmond and get a takeout? I was going to cook dinner, but with your exciting news I’d rather relax than stand over the hob,” suggested Helen.

“Thai, Chinese, Indian, Turkish, or fish and chips?” added Nikki.

Serena and Bernie both looked at each other and said in unison, “Fish and chips!”

“Suppose you'll want Irn-bru as well?” laughed Helen. Grins from the others told Helen the answer.

Both couples walked hand in hand up The Mall, along Horse Guards, through Parliament Square to Westminster tube station, smiling at the completely confused throngs of Chinese tourists who managed to coincide their visit to central London on one of the loudest and most colourful days of the year. Their faces either full of smiles or pursed with underlying anger at what they were witnessing.

\--

Arriving back at Richmond the garden doors were opened, showers were had – some individually, one definitely wasn’t. Finally, they were all were sitting on the patio waiting on their takeaway, Helen the last to slump into the cushions, “I’m fair puggled,” her accent the thickest Bernie and Serena had heard.

“You’re what?” Serena asked slightly confused.

“Ha! Thought that might get you, it means I’m knackered,” informed Helen.

“Yeah, it took me a while. It’s worse when she’s had a drink or has been speaking to friends from up there. It's a foreign language,” added Nikki.

Sid raced to the front door as soon as he heard bell go. Helen following a few seconds later, after she’d managed to close the door, barring Sid in the living room.

“Plates or paper?” asked Helen.

“Paper, they always taste better,” Bernie said as she started to unwrap, stealing a chip on the way. “Oh God, these are good!”

“They bloody should be!” implied Nikki.

“Another one of yours?” Serena asked.

“Absolutely, Denny said the hours were better working there than in the restaurant. She made a deal with owner, that if the takings were up more than twenty five percent over six months, he would have to rename the shop. She completely smashed it, forty percent. So, Nettie Schuler's came into being. She was an American social reformer and suffragist. Denny was easily influenced, but a grafter, once she had some stability she learned to read and write. I was inside with her, I contacted her once I was acquitted, and I visited her regularly until she was released on a tag. She was part of my PhD research group. She's had a few bumps along the way, but she got there in the end. Seems fairly settled with her wife and two little ones,” Nikki said with pride.

“You should write a book!” said Serena.

“I.., well, we’ve thought about it, but I’m not sure I want to open ourselves, the Trust, and the women we work with to that much scrutiny,” Nikki replied.

“Magazine, a long read, perhaps?” said Serena.

“That’s more likely,” said Helen sensing Nikki’s self-consciousness about the situation. “Anyway, you two need an official engagement photo. Stay there!”

Helen coming back with her camera. “C’mon, swap chairs so I can get the sunset in the background, clear the wine bottles. I don’t want the world to think we’re a bunch of jakeys!” ordered Helen.

“Bernie, what went through your mind when Serena asked you!” probed Helen, trying to get Bernie to relax.

“Erm, nothing and everything! And then I realised Serena needed a response. I couldn’t get the words out. I’ve always been better at actions, I suppose,” said Bernie who by this point was mirroring the wide smile of her partner.

“Perfect,” said Helen. “Give me a few minutes to upload them and send you the link.

Serena was helping Nikki to tidy up, popping the bottles in the recycling bin and loading the dishwasher. Bernie sat on the sofa with a contented Sid on her lap, absent-mindedly stroking his ears. Her engagement ring catching the lights strung up around the patio. Her thoughts were darting all over the place; getting engaged, being so public with her affection for Serena, going to Pride, how to tell her kids (and to a lesser degree, Marcus), and how she actually has got a say in what happens at this wedding unlike her first one.

“Bernie, Serena, can you come through?” asked Helen. She had uploaded the images and they were now on the TV in the lounge. “I really like this one.”

“Blimey!” exclaimed Bernie, “I don’t look that, do I?” 

“Serena, earth to Serena?” encouraged Nikki.

“Yes, sorry,” spluttered Serena. “We look so happy.”

“I think that’s the point,” Nikki said softly.

Bernie was standing behind Serena with her head resting on her shoulder, “You look beautiful,” she whispered. Serena leaning into their embrace for assurance.

\--

Helen and Nikki had retreated to their kitchen, sensing that Bernie and Serena needed a moment. “I know you have your doubts, but I think you should write your book, not ours, but your story. I don’t think you realise that you fall into the same category as Betsy Fry or Nettie Schuler, but Nicola Wade, you are a social reformer of equal stature,” Helen said softly.

“S’pose so,” replied Nikki.

“Is that it? No deflecting, no belittling your achievements, no telling me I’m talking bollocks?” said Helen.

“Yes,” said Nikki. 

“Who’s the Braveheart, now?” joked Helen.

“Oh shush,” said Nikki as she kissed her wife.

\--

“We should call it a night, shouldn’t we?” said Bernie. Serena nodding as they held each other. “It’s been a bit of a day, hasn’t it?”

“It has, rather,” replied Serena, “I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Calling through to the kitchen to let Helen and Nikki know they were going to bed.

\--

“I'd like a small wedding, all the kids, Fleur and Trine, Nikki and Helen, maybe Ric,” whispered Bernie.

“Fine with me. Registry Office and we could book somewhere for a meal afterwards?” suggested Serena. “How soon?”

“I was thinking six months to a year. That will give Henrik enough time to review the rotas. I would marry you tomorrow if I could, but that's not exactly practical,” said Bernie. 

“Serena?” only to hear the light muffles of her sound asleep partner.

\--

Serena woke up in a panic, completely disorientated with a weight on her feet, only for it to move, her hand met with a wet nose. Sid, she finally registered. Realising it was light, she fumbled for her phone and squinted at time '7.03'. Looking over at Bernie’s bare back, her hair splayed across her pillow, her breathing slow and regular. She thought about how much she has changed over the last few years; her bouts of depression, her mother’s death, her marriage and subsequent divorce, her relationships, her love for Bernie and how easy it had been to fall in love with someone she never knew she needed, the contentment and confidence that she felt as a result.

She took her book and reading glasses downstairs, Sid dutifully followed her as she sat on the sofa in the open plan kitchen, French doors open wide allowing the early morning breeze to gently ruffle the curtains.

“Oh, I didn’t think anyone was up, I was going to let Sid out. Looks like I’ve been demoted,” smiled Helen.

“Woke up to a dead weight on my feet, realised it was him when I felt a cold and wet nose. We must have left the door open and he made his way up through the night. Hope it’s ok?” quietly said Serena.

Helen nodded in response. “Are you OK, though?” asked Helen.

“Yes, just reflecting on things through the years, the errors of judgment, the challenges, where I’ve really struggled; what I have with Bernie is something I never realised I needed until it happened. It’s all these warm and positive feelings, even after five years together it still occasionally feels alien?” said Serena.

“You are allowed to feel happy and not feel guilty,” replied Helen.

“I know, but it’s redressing some forty odd years of the same thought processes. I’ve never been in such a well-balanced relationship. I guess that’s what love is, I suppose,” Serena said, looking up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact with Helen.

“You’ve got an hour before I cook breakfast, go and spend it with your fiancée. And close the door this time!” grinned Helen.

Serena laughed as she climbed the stairs to their room, set an alarm before she wrapped her arms around her partner.

\--

Their train journey back to Holby was trouble free, Serena had fallen asleep against Bernie’s shoulder for most of the way. Looking at the new ring on her finger, she was completely at odds with herself. Both proposals were as different as night and day, mundanity and spontaneity, underwhelming and overwhelming, male and female. She had always felt like the proverbial square peg in a round hole. But now she felt whole, maybe even bordering on elated. Nothing had ever come close to what she shared with Serena yesterday and on the very first day they’d met in the car park.

Removing her ring to take a picture, she captioned it with 'Someone asked, and someone said yes'. 

Bernie waited until they were in a cab back to theirs before showing Serena, who implored Bernie to send it to the kids first but was just as eager to keep everyone guessing, at least until they were back to work on Tuesday.


	5. Union - part one

July 2021

“Is there such a thing as an interfering daughter-zilla?” said Serena, crossly. “I do wish Elinor would stop trying to make everything into an 'Instagram' moment. My moments are with you, not for her bloody followers!” slumping on the sofa with a groan.

“She took it well?” smirked Bernie.

“Course she bloody didn’t. All I asked was for us to have a final say on what photos she posts on social media.”

“Is that all you said, or did you go all Nuremburg-y on her?” quizzed Bernie.

“No, for once I was measured. I said 'Darling, it’s lovely that you are taking our photos, but whilst I may want to broadcast it to the world that I love Bernie and I’m about to become her wife, I am slightly protective of her privacy, and I really would appreciate it if we both had final say on the images you post,'” explained Serena.

“Seems reasonable, what did Elinor say?” replied Bernie.

“Said I was being unreasonable, that I’m jeopardising her career and flounced off. How, I'm doing that exactly is beyond me,” huffed Serena.

“She’ll come around. What’s her record for being in a strop?” asked Bernie.

“Teenage or adult versions?” said Serena.

“Oh, God!” Bernie covering her eyes with her palm.

Serena was laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, “Is there where you tell me we’re too similar for our own good?”

“Absolutely... Not!” I value my life far too much to enter into any mother/daughter debates other than my own,” laughed Bernie.

“I can see me in Guin, it’s quite terrifying to be that young and that headstrong!” responded Serena.

“Aha, when did you finally realise, as Helen had clocked it after two hours!” asked Bernie.

“Last Christmas,” Serena said somewhat sheepishly.

“Oh, S'rena, I do love you. Even if you are a bit clueless at recognising family traits,” said Bernie.

“Less of your cheek, you. I can still call off the wedding y'know,” countered Serena.

“You wouldn’t dare!” said Bernie.

“No, I wouldn’t. I’ve got you exactly where I want you,” grinned Serena.

“And where exactly is that?” said Bernie.

“In my life, in my arms, definitely in my bed, and absolutely in here,” as she raised Bernie’s hand and placed it over her heart. Both moaning into the kiss that quickly followed.

“It’s very quiet in here, is it safe to come in?” said Nikki’s voice from the hallway.

“Yes, we can control ourselves in our own home!” retorted Bernie.

“Where’s Helen?” asked Serena.

“Having a nap, she’s still not used to driving for more than an hour, she’s absolutely sparko with Sid lying on top of her!” Nikki informed her hosts.

“How’s your book coming along?” asked Serena.

“Rather well. I hadn’t expected to enjoy it as much as I much as I am. It’s been cathartic in many ways. The biggest problem is changing everyone’s names, I ended up using one of those porn star name generator things for laugh. I entered Bodybag's name and it came out as Holly Silvernips. That was never going to happen! She was the most dour, miserable, and feckless women I’ve ever met,” her eyes creasing at the memory of that particular afternoon.

“Stop right there Serena, don’t think I don’t know what you’re about to do,” grinned Bernie. Serena placing her phone back on the coffee table.

“Spoilsport!” groused Serena.

“Is everything ready for tomorrow?” asked Nikki.

“Everything except the weather,” replied Bernie.

“Just the flowers and favours to be dropped off at the pub tomorrow morning,” added Serena.

“What did you finally settle on?” asked Nikki

“Sunflowers, with dark red tea roses, and dark blue anemones,” replied Serena. “Too much?” Nikki shook her head. “Victoria sponge cake and macarons. It’s July and we didn’t really want a heavy fruit cake. And plenty of Pimms!” Serena finished with a flourish.

“It's been nice to enjoy the planning this time around, my ex mother-in-law was rather pushy. Serena’s been quite brilliant, it’s helped that the only thing we’ve compromised on is the date,” said Bernie.

“Apart from all the fishing and wheedling by the kids to find out who initially proposed it’s been plain sailing until this morning with Elinor and I slightly disagreeing about what she can post on social media,” said Serena.

\--

Bernie laughed at the absurdity that most of their combined family and friends all assumed it was her who proposed. Anyone who knew her, knew how rubbish she had been in making the first move with Serena. She still had the last laugh as when they’d got home; she dug out the engagement ring she’d bought before they had moved in together and asked Serena if she could be her wife as well. Updating her earlier message to the kids to one where there were now two rings and a caption saying 'Someone else also asked, someone else also said yes'.

\--

“Are you ready to meet everyone this evening? You’ll see a big difference in Guin, who is currently into giraffes, and you’ve met Jason and Elinor,” Serena asked Nikki. 

“Yeah, should be fun. Is it the same group tomorrow?” asked Nikki.

“Yes,” said Bernie. “Thankfully, none of the kids have partners that we know of, so it keeps it quite manageable.”

“What time are you expecting people to start arriving?” asked Nikki.

“We’ve said between six thirty to seven. I’ll order the food later. It feels like cheating to order a takeout, but we didn’t want to be rushing around. We’ve said that everyone needs to be gone by ten thirty at the latest!” said Bernie.

\--

“I’ve got it!” exclaimed Serena who was coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. It was Fleur and Trine, holding something wrapped in what suspiciously looked like dildos. Serena arching an eyebrow when Trine handed the gift over, reading the tag 'Berena, as we now think of you. We are forever grateful that you finally got together as we couldn’t have coped with all the mutual pining much longer. We're delighted you are getting hitched (we hope one of you isn’t pregnant :)), and that we get to share one the happiest days of your lives with you both. F&T xx'

“Berena!” exclaimed Serena.

“Yes, I started to write B-e-r and had a flash of inspiration,” smiled Trine. Serena laughed and pulled both of them into a hug.

Introductions and hellos were said as all their guests made the way into the garden to be greeted by Guin and Sid chasing each other around the garden. Food arrived at seven thirty, Ric and Charlotte helping Bernie carry through eight pizza boxes to the garden. Plates and cutlery for those who wanted them, everyone else was told to dig in. 

The thrum of eating was quieted when Cam knocked his knife against his glass. “Mum, Serena. We know you collectively call us 'The Kids', and thanks to Fleur and Trine we are now calling you 'Berena', and don’t give me that look Ms. Campbell! Elinor, over to you.” Everyone laughed at Cam's observation.

“Part of the reason I wanted so many pictures was because of this. We’ve been rather sneaky and got as many as people we know and some that we don’t to contribute to this,” handing over large, beautifully crafted folio book, “Open it,” instructed Eli.

“Oh,” said Serena as the first image she saw was Bernie in her full Officer’s Mess uniform.

“Where did you get this from?” asked Bernie.

“I wrote to your former CO,” said Charlotte, “Thankfully he remembered me. Although, he was disappointed that I hadn’t followed the rest of you into the family business.”

“See something you like, Ms. Campbell?” flirted Bernie.

“Always. Especially when it comes to you,” smiled Serena as she leaned in closer to Bernie.

“Can everyone get together, I want a group photo? Mum, Bernie, can you stay where you are? Greta, are you able to get Guin to sit in front?” ordered Elinor. Clicking her camera onto its tripod as people shuffled into position. “Is everyone ready? Good. On three say 'Berena'! One, two, Berena!” pressing the button on her remote, the shutter gave several loud clicks. 

“You look happy, both of you,” as Elinor turned her camera around to show its screen. 

“We are, very much so,” replied Bernie glancing down at their joined hands and their engagement rings. Serena may have proposed first, but Bernie had been the first to buy a ring.

\--

“I am the only one who is nervous about our Mums getting married today?” said Elinor to her soon to be step-siblings.

“No. Although, it's more about Mum’s hatred of public speaking and her ability to bumble through things than anything else,” said Charlotte.

“It was quite interesting watching them interact on AAU when I did my rotation, you could see them completely disagree about a clinical decision, but they always knew where the other was. 

It’s like they are each other’s sun and moon, always in each other’s orbit. They'd occasionally close the blinds on their office for a couple of minutes... I avoided the office when that happened,” added Cam.

“When did Serena tell you?” asked Charlotte.

“Valentine’s Day!” laughed Elinor. “It was excruciating; listening to Mum become a nervous wreck as she was trying to get the words out. I had to paraphrase. I did ask her if it was some kind of menopausal crisis as I had had to listen to six months of 'Bernie's did this', 'Bernie was wonderful in theatre today...'”

“It was New Year’s Eve, Mum was working and called me about half ten at night to wish me a happy New Year. She sounded so happy that I asked her if she was drunk and she replied without missing a beat 'No, but I’m drunk in love with Serena Campbell,' she then spent the next few minutes gushing about Serena and how she’d built her a trauma unit for her,” said Charlotte.

“Mum and Serena had just finished handover. Mum held Serena's coat as she put it on, and then Serena leaned back into Mum. They must have been like that for a few minutes as I'd gone to check on a patient. I asked Mum if she had something to tell me, she shook her head and said 'not really,' but then asked 'was it that obvious?' I told her that someone from space could see it and to tell you,” looking at his sister.

“Mum likes to think she’s made of strong stuff, but she is so fragile when she’s on her own. She thinks I don’t know how hard it was for her to look after Grandma, especially when she became aggressive toward the end. I know I can be a bit of a spoilt brat at times, but I’m not completely unaware of how much of a shit Dad was to her, and still can be. But they do both appear to bring the best out of each other,” Elinor said thoughtfully.

“They do, don’t they. I don’t think we’ve ever seen Mum this open with her feelings, she usually runs in the opposite direction. It did take a while to adjust. And then the group chat thing with all the bloody selfies of the pair of them. I told her to stop it! She just sent them to me instead!” said Charlotte, as she laughed at the memory of that conversation.

“What do you think of Nikki and Helen?” asked Elinor. 

“They’re lovely, although I wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of Helen, she’s similar to your Mum in that respect,” said Cam. “And Sid is completely in love with your Mum!”

“I think it’s absolutely hilarious, between our Mums and Sid who does the biggest heart eyes,” said Elinor.

“That’s so true,” chipped in Charlotte. “Do you think they’re almost ready?” continued Charlotte whilst glancing at her watch. The kids had been given strict instructions not to interfere or fuss, so had been sitting in the garden chairs for the last fifteen minutes waiting on their Mums to get ready. 

“Didn’t Mum say she was wearing her ribbons?” said Cam.

“She’s not, is she! Mum will be swooning. Did they ever tell you that when they went to Parliament last year, Bernie wore her uniform, with her ribbon bar. Mum completely turned into a uniform bunny, her words not mine, and said that Bernie was sex on legs!” recounted Eli. “And no, she wasn't drunk, she told me over coffee and carrot cake one Wednesday afternoon!” she added.

\--

Serena was pacing, nervous excitement coursing through her body. Willing herself to relax, she sat on the chair in their room as Bernie finished up in the bathroom. Their shoes the last thing to go on before the drive to the town hall to get married.

“You ready?” asked Bernie as held her hand out for Serena to take.

“Yes,” breathed Serena.

“Shall we?” asked Bernie. Serena nodded.

“You look amazing,” whispered Serena, “and very beautiful. I hope you don’t tire of me saying it today?”

“Nor you of me telling you how wonderful you look and how lucky I am to be marrying you in a hour,” replied Bernie.

Nikki heard their bedroom door opening and quickly called the kids through to see their Mums walking down the stairs. Elinor's camera clicking relentlessly over the gasps and sniffs, tissues were damp from tears of joy as the wedding party made it’s way to the Town Hall and the Registry Office. 

Helen drove Bernie, Cam, and Charlotte in their SUV, and Nikki drove Serena and Elinor. Helen had bought some RAMC ribbon and tied it to the door handles of their SUV, blue and white ribbons for the NHS on Serena’s car. 

“Mum, will you please stop fiddling with your ribbons! They're fine,” implied Charlotte as Bernie relented and placed her hands in her lap.

“Sorry, I want them to be perfect,” said Bernie as she huffed out a nervous breath.

“Serena is marrying you, not your medals, she doesn’t care if they’re wonky or not. In all honesty Mum, I don’t think her eyes will be looking at them. If she’s anything like usual, she’ll be looking at your legs,” said Charlotte.

“Huh?” responded Bernie.

“You are wearing a dress, correct,” asked Charlotte. Bernie nodded. “You normally wear jeans, correct,” continued Charlotte. “Are you really that dense or trying to wind me up by getting me to say it?” said an exasperated Charlotte. “Right, different tact. When Serena wears a low cut top, where do your eyes look?”

“Oh, you mean...” blushed Bernie. She did love Serena’s breasts.

“Yes, finally. Now stop having flashbacks, there are things as your children we never ever want to picture you doing! Got that, Mother,” Charlotte joked.

Tension broken, Helen announced they had arrived as she pulled into a parking space, Nikki pulling into the one next to them.

Bernie and Serena greeted Jason and his family, Greta's Mum and Dad, Ric and Francoise, Fleur and Trine, and Henrik and Sian. The wedding party made their way through the town hall. Henrik partnering with Elinor as they were led to a small ante room before the start of the ceremony.

Both Serena and Bernie had been very clear when planning their vows. They didn’t want schmaltzy. Serena wanted something Bernie would feel comfortable saying in public. 

It was time. The registrar called their names, speaking to both of them privately, Bernie first followed by Serena to check that all their information was correct for their details to be entered into the marriage register, allowing their guests to take their places.

\-- 

They had has chosen ‘Elgar – Nimrod’ to walk into the registry; the highs, the lows, the harmonies, the disharmonies, the quiet after the storm, the balance, the link to conflict and fallen comrades. 

When Serena explained her reasons to Bernie one morning as they drove into work, they had to remain in the car a few minutes longer to listen to it. 

“It always makes me cry. It’s solemn and joyous at the same time. Sorry, I didn’t expect to be a blubbering wreck at six thirty on a Thursday morning,” sniffed Serena. 

“Are you sure you want this at our wedding?” asked Bernie, with some trepidation.

“Yes. Promise not to think I’m silly?” said Serena. Bernie nodded. “It reflects life, and I can never not associate it with you. At least it’s the not the bloody ‘X-Files’ theme!”

“Ready to face life?” sniffed Bernie. Serena squeezed her hand in confirmation.

\--

The registrar requested Bernie and Serena to come forward and asked them to repeat after her.

“I declare that I know of no legal reason that I, Serena Wendy Campbell may not be joined in marriage to Berenice Griselda Wolfe."

The registrar turned to face Bernie and prompted her words.

"I declare that I know of no legal reason that, I Berenice Griselda Wolfe may not be joined in marriage to Serena Wendy Campbell".

“That ,I Serena Wendy Campbell, take you, Berenice Griselda Wolfe to be my wedded wife.”

“That I, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, take you, Serena Wendy Campbell to be my wedded wife.”

“Bernie, I give you this ring as a promise that I will respect you as an individual, support you through difficult times, rejoice with you through happy times, to share my life with you, and to love you as my wife and friend."

“Serena, I give you this ring as a sign of our love, trust, and marriage. I promise to care for you, to give you my love, friendship and support, and to respect and cherish you throughout our lives together," Bernie’s eyes mirroring those of her now wife – sparkling and full of joy.

“Bernie and Serena, I now pronounce you partners for life,” said the registrar. “There will be a short break whilst we take a few minutes to sign the registry, can your witnesses make their way to the side?” she continued.

\--

Their witnesses was something they had taken months to decide. Not wanting to appear to favour any of the kids, nor their colleagues, they sat down one Thursday night and called Helen and Nikki to ask them. Both protesting that it should be their family not friends. Bernie shushing them instantly and saying “that’s exactly why we would like you to be our witnesses, you are neutral. You are our Switzerland.”

\--

“We’re married,” whispered Bernie to Serena as they walked off to the side to sign their certificate.

“I have a wife,” grinned Serena.

Cam had found an acoustic of Abba’s ‘Take a chance on me’ and had randomly suggested it to his Mum as a joke at Christmas, and somehow it had stuck. 

\--

His Mum and Serena walked out of the registry office hand in hand, beaming smiles with hugs from their guests. Elinor clicking away as they made their way back to car park.

“Mums!” shouted Charlotte. “Can we get a group photo? Eli, can you set up, whilst I try and organise this lot!”

“It’s like trying to herd cats! Will everyone just please stand still,” said a very stern Elinor. “Ok, same as last night, on three. One, two, Berena!” Eli took a quick look at the photos, she was struck that she had never seen her Mum look so carefree and happy. She was radiant. 

Helen stood next to Bernie “How are you feeling?” she asked.

Initially unable to form words, Bernie was able to manage “Indescribably happy”

“Mums!” called Cam. “Are you ready to head off?”

“Yes,” replied Serena, “are you all ok to go with Helen and Nikki?”

“Should be. If you go now, you’ll have a few minutes head start,” said Cam, grinning at the implication.

“Less of your cheek! But thank you,” beamed Serena.

\--

“We did it. We’re married,” said Bernie as she closed the front door behind them both.

“We did, and we are,” smiled Serena as their lips met.

“S’pose we should let Sid out before everyone gets back?” said Bernie, unable to let go of Serena’s hand as she led the way to their kitchen.

“Bloody hell! What the fuck!” exclaimed Serena as their eyes took in the bunting strung across the kitchen, a piñata hanging from a beam, confetti covering every surface, a life sized Gillian Anderson cardboard cut out stood by the French Doors holding a ‘Just Married’ sign. 

Finally, clapping her eyes on the huge bouquet on the table, she reached for the card, ’Congratulations from The Kids (Nikki and Helen may have helped). We are proud that you finally got hitched and wish you many happy years ahead. Lots of love – Cam (your favourite) Elinor (your favourite) Charlotte (the quiet unassuming one who is your actual favourite). Looking at her wife (shit, that’s going to take a while to get used to she thought), she saw Bernie’s eyes full of tears. “Bernie, darling?”

“It’s fantastic, isn’t it?” Bernie finally said, allowing Serena to pull her close.

“It is, rather,” replied Serena, “and so are you my darling boy,” as Sid finally roused and wandered over to them both. 

Hearing the cars pull up in the drive, Bernie and Serena made their way to the front door to open it.

“Surprise?” said Charlotte. “You aren’t cross are you?”

“Course we’re not! It’s wonderful. When did you do it?” asked Bernie as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

“When you banished us to the kitchen this morning. Eli's magazine interviewed Gillian Anderson a while ago and she asked her if she would mind if she would pose with a just married sign for her Mums,” Charlotte explained.

“Bloody hell!” exclaimed Bernie. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too! I would never of had the nerve...” Charlotte trailed off.

\--

“Are you ready to head to the pub?” asked Nikki.

“Yes, just let me change my shoes, I’m not walking there in these. And I don’t care if I spoil my look or not!” said Serena.

“Bride's prerogative,” laughed Nikki. “Outside in five minutes, or we send in Guin!”

“Yes, S'arnt Major,” said Serena as she sloppily saluted Nikki.

“Bugger off, Campbell!” said Nikki.

\--

As Bernie and Serena stepped into their drive, they were showered with confetti and streamers from their guests. Elinor capturing everything; the beaming smiles, the yelps from Guin and Sid, the laughter and whoops, the sheer joy.

“Eli, Eli...' said Serena.

“Sorry, Mum. Just needed a moment. It’s a bit overwhelming, I mean I know it’s your day, but seeing you and Bernie together has put everything into perspective with how much of a giant wanker Dad is,” reflected Elinor.

Serena snorting at her daughter's summation of her ex, “I’m not going to disagree with you, but I am very fortunate to have Bernie and by sheer luck so do you now,” hugging her daughter for re-assurance.

The wolf whistles and car horns beeped as they all walked to the pub, wide smiles on all their faces. Bernie’s hand firmly holding Serena’s like her life depended upon it, it did she thought.

Amanda met at the wedding party at entrance to the pub garden. “Congratulations, you both look radiant, getting married suits you. You’ve got a few minutes for photographs or maybe you like to check that the room is what you need before every one makes their way through? The flowers are beautiful and the favours were dropped off as planned.”

“I'm OK, Serena?” said Bernie.

“Would you mind if we had a quick look before everyone comes through?” asked Serena.

“Absolutely, follow me,” said Amanda. This was one of the easier functions that she had planned. Bernie and Serena were model customers, no bridezilla’s, interfering mothers, recalcitrant grooms, and overwhelmed fathers. Their requests were clear – a small wedding celebration for eighteen people, including a small child, no special dietary requirements (always a relief), and to use as much locally sourced food as possible. With speeches and cake cutting to take place before the meal.

“Oh... Bernie. It looks beautiful,” said Serena. The colours of the flowers contrasting perfectly with the dazzling white of the tablecloth, the sun sparkling off the silver cutlery and glasses placed perfectly around the table. 

\--

“Can I have everyone’s attention, as an accomplished public speaker, I thought it would be a rather good idea to have the speeches now and then we can all relax and enjoy the afternoon, so I’m going to handover to Jason as master of ceremonies for the next bit,” said Bernie.

“Thank you. On behalf of Auntie Serena and Auntie Bernie I would like to welcome you all to the celebration of their marriage. I remember when they said they got engaged they said they were turning off their phones and unplugging the landline until the next morning as they wanted to get used to the idea.”

“I’ll bet they wanted to get used to the idea,” implied Fleur conspiratorially to Ric who was sitting next to her.


	6. Union - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of their wedding day.

“As Auntie Bernie said, we are going to do the speeches and the cutting of the cake before we have lunch. I would like you all to make sure your glasses are full,” requested Jason. When he was asked to be the Master of Ceremonies, he spent two months researching wedding speeches, created a Gantt chart, which Serena hated, and Bernie adored. They compromised as they always did. Decisions that had an impact on someone else were included. Emotional and personal decisions could slide.

Bernie had taken the opportunity to wind Serena up at any given moment. Ric and Henrik were in on it. It was relentless for the first couple of weeks until Serena had dragged Bernie up to the roof and behind a ventilation flue and showed Bernie what she would be missing if she continued. They could count on three fingers the number of times they had been completely unable to control themselves at work, and this time was a rather spectacular effort on both their parts. Thank god Fleur had no idea Serena mused to herself as she headed to theatre.

Fleur did, and she had spotted the two loved up and flushed consultants heading back to their ward. The unmistakable swagger in Bernie’s hips gave it away. But it will keep for another occasion she thought to herself.

\--

It was a simple choice - Lark Hall Patisserie for their wedding cake, a single tier sponge cake adorned with tea roses and their beloved Shiraz and whiskey flavoured macarons. Bernie and Serena are standing to the side of their cake as Eli clicked away on her camera. Charlie had cheekily asked her Mum's old CO if it was possible to borrow a sword to cut their cake with. And that is how at precisely 1345 hours Lieutenants Cross and Miller turned up in their No. 2 dress uniform asking in the pub for Major Wolfe. 

The sound of two officers stamping their feet and clicking their heels together brought silence to the room. Bernie’s instinctive reaction to the sound was to automatically square her shoulders and stand to attention.

“Major Wolfe, Ma’am. We are under instructions from a Miss Charlotte Dunne that you require some assistance in the cutting of your wedding cake.” said Lieutenant Cross. 

All eyes turned towards Charlotte who shrugged her shoulders and said “I didn’t think it would actually happen. Mum? Serena?”

“Lottie... It’s fine,” Bernie beamed in response to the panic-stricken look of her daughter. “C’mon, we have a cake to cut,” as she turned to salute their two unexpected guests. 

Surgeons they maybe, but their fingers trembled as they clasped their joined hands around the hilt of the sword and gently cut through the layers of icing and sponge, applause followed. Guin squealing in delight as Bernie took a flower from their cake and tucked it behind her ear.

Amanda catching Serena by the elbow and whispering “Two extra places are being set, preempting Serena’s question. Go and enjoy. If you will excuse me while I go and kill Lieutenant Miller!” Watching Serena’s eyebrow arch, Amanda expanded, “She’s my sister,” with shake of the head. 

“Well, she’s surrounded by plenty of surgeons to repair the damage,” replied Serena with a knowing smile.

“Noted. Are you ready for your speeches?” asked Amanda, who had slipped back into professional mode immediately. A subtle nod in Jason’s direction allowed him to knock his knife on his glass to bring order to the proceedings, they were four minutes behind his schedule.

“It is now time for the speeches. I have been asked to remind Auntie Serena not to get too Nuremberg-y and Auntie Bernie that for it to be a speech she has to speak,” grinned Jason to a round of groans and cheers from the guests. “I will now handover to Auntie Serena.”

“Thank you, Jason, and thank you to everyone for coming along to our wedding. It really does mean the world to my wife and I...” whatever Serena tried to say next was drowned out by cheers and ‘bout bloody times’! Her hand sought Bernie’s. “I know some of you wondered why we chose a cactus and a sunflower as decorations on our invites. If my car had never broken down, we may never have met in the car park at work where Bernie described that lime green money pit of a SAAB as cactus. And sunflowers because they are our home. I don’t think any of you have not received adolescent sunflowers for your windowsills thanks to Bernie’s passion for them. To our wonderful children and nephew and his growing family, colleagues and dear friends for being part of our lives and the support you’ve given and the odd occasions where we’ve butted heads over the years. Amanda and the staff at The Fallen Oak, thank you for listening to our ideas and bringing them to life. And finally, if you would charge your glasses and raise them to Bernie; My life, my wife, and very much my home,” finished Serena, with 'To Bernie' fading into applause and cheers.

“Auntie Serena, thank you. Auntie Bernie...” said Jason as Bernie’s chair scraped on the wooden floor as she rose.

“Yes, yes, thank you. I really would like to echo the sentiments of my wonderfully patient wife...” smiled Bernie as their guests cheered and wolf-whistled at the statement. “What woman wouldn’t fall in love with someone who put a business case together and got the Trust to build them their very own trauma unit. Truthfully, I was a lost cause from the moment our paths crossed over a very cactus alternator. To our wonderful children, nephew and wonderful friends and extended family who keep surprising us in the nicest ways at every possible turn. To our colleagues who probably sighed with relief when we finally got around to talking to each other rather than to them about how much we liked each other. It probably wasn’t pretty. Lieutenants Cross and Miller – In Arduis Fidelis,” Bernie saluted her former comrades. “And finally, to my wife who knows that I’m better at actions rather than words!” ended Bernie as she planted a firm kiss on her wife’s lips to further whoops and catcalls, mainly from their children and colleagues.  


“Thank you, Auntie Bernie. Lunch will now be served,” stated Jason. Serena placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder, and he nodded in return.

\--

“I’m stuffed,” whispered Serena to a very compliant and soft Bernie. “Fancy making a move?”

“I always fancy making a move on you,” replied Bernie.

“Not what I meant,” smiled Serena, “but for future reference I am very open to you making a move on me anytime.”

“Mums! Please get a room!” groaned Charlie.

“We plan to!” replied Bernie, with the widest and dopiest grin imaginable.

“It’s been a wonderful, hasn’t it?” said Bernie, her head resting on her wife’s shoulder. Thinking to herself that she is now married to a woman. All the shit that happened during her divorce, the loss of friends, the open disdain from some family members. She never dared believe that she could be this open and content within her own skin. But she is, wholeheartedly.

“Yes, so glad we’ve done it our way. I don’t think I could have coped with a big wedding,” replied Serena. “C’mon,” said Serena as she stood up and dragged Bernie with her through the garden to a secluded spot behind the rose bushes. Bernie didn’t need a second invitation to know what was coming next. Lips touching, Serena’s hands cupping her arse, her hands palming her wife’s breasts, their breaths panting as they separated. 

“God, I needed that,” gasped Bernie. 

“Me too, I don’t think I could have gone much longer without touching you properly. I love it when you wear dresses, but then I also love your arse in skinny jeans,” said Serena.

“Bloody hell, Serena. Today is supposed to be romantic and you bring in down to carnal levels,” chastised Bernie, still grinning.

“I’m not blind Berenice, I know where your eyes go to when I wear low necklines,” purred Serena.

“Fair point. S’pose we should be getting back before we get caught in flagrante delectico,” whispered Bernie into her wife’s ear. 

\--

“Feeling better?” smirked Fleur.

“Yes, infinitely,” deadpanned Bernie. 

“You know I once threatened your wife with a spreadsheet to help her categorise whether you were doing friend things or really rubbish at flirting,”

“Really rubbish at flirting, I’m afraid,” smiled back Bernie. “We got there in the end, didn’t we,” as she looked at Serena and their joined hands.

“I think the whole hospital was glad when you finally sorted that out. We had a department heads meeting one morning, you were both stuck in theatre. I was going to add the pair of you as any other business! Such was the collective despair at the mooning and pining you were doing...” rattled off Fleur.

“We weren’t that bloody bad!” claimed Serena.

“I think you were! And if it merited a comment in your wife’s wedding speech, the answer is a resounding yes,” retorted Fleur.

“Mum, you were,” chipped in Eli. 

Fleur looked the newlyweds and smugly crossed her arms, “See, independent corroboration.”

“Fine, but there are now two of us, you don’t stand a chance,” Serena batted back. “Anyway, you and Trine...” 

\--

“Fancy walking back to ours or taxi?” asked Bernie.

“Would you be OK with walking? I just want to spend some time with you without the hubbub of noise. I believe Cam has challenged Nikki to a game of pool,” replied Serena.

“Oh, that’ll get messy. And yes, to walking back,” said Bernie.

“Shall we say our goodbyes and head off, then?” prompted Serena.

“Hmm, please,” mumbled Bernie.

\--

“Do you think it’s safe to go home?” asked Charlie, a good couple of hours after their Mums had left.

“Well, I’m not volunteering to call and find out. I’m still scarred from the time when Mum forgot to lock her phone and accidentally called me mid-fumble. It was three o’clock on a Tuesday afternoon. They were at work! So was I! I yelped in horror and dropped my phone in my coffee. Still, Mum did pay for my upgrade when I told her,” recounted Eli.

A chorus of 'ewws' followed from Cam and Charlie. 

\--

Contrary to expectations, Serena and Bernie were on the sofa, Bernie stroking Serena’s hair and tucking it behind her ear. Bernie in shorts and T-shirt, and Serena in a loose top and bottoms, Sid periodically getting up for a sniff and a drink before flopping down on the sofa curling into Serena’s legs.

“You OK?” asked Bernie mindful that they had hardly spoken for the last hour.

“Mmm,' said a very contented Serena. “You?”

“More than. Everyone will be back in a bit. I don’t think they expect us to be napping on the sofa,” continued Bernie.

“Tough. They can think what they want,” replied Serena. “It’s been wonderful, today, I mean. I don’t think I could have dreamt a more perfect day, perfect weekend. I meant what I said, earlier, you are my home.”

“I know,” trailed off Bernie as she heard cars in the drive.

“I’m not moving, they can find us like this,” moaned Serena.

“Fine by me,” said Bernie. 'Use your keys' Bernie texted the kids, ‘We're in the lounge with Sid. If you are hungry, there’s plenty of leftovers in the fridge, and ice in the freezer.'

“We’re going to have to be sociable, you know there’s that piñata in the kitchen to smash up,” said Serena. “I’m sensing drinking games with the kids and with Helen and Nikki joining in. You up for it?”

“Possibly. Might need and incentive though,” purred Bernie.

“Will this do?” as Serena pushed herself half upright and pulled Bernie towards her. Only for Sid to misplace a paw onto Serena’s breast, causing her to yelp mid snog.

“Oh, are you jealous of my wife or has she taught you all her moves? Hmm...” laughed Serena.

“Is it safe?” shouted Cam.

“Yes, we’re not teenagers!” replied Bernie.

“But you are newlyweds!” said Lottie as she opened the door to the lounge and saw it was safe. “Oh, thank God! I thought you might be winding us up!” she sighed as she saw their Mums and Sid lying on the sofa.

“Darling, we would have booked a hotel for that,” implied Serena, thinking that she has lost none of her ability to make her now wife and stepdaughter blush.

\--

“Shall we have a go at the piñata?” asked Bernie.

“Are you sober enough?” replied Serena. “I don’t want you breaking your ankle or worse two days before our honeymoon!”

“Yeah, not had anything since pudding. You?” responded Bernie.

“Same. Come on then. Pretty sure everyone has had time to change. What do you fancy listening to?” said Serena as she walked over to her old iPod dock and turning it on.

“Dance?”

“OK. Our first dance,” smiled Bernie.

“First of many, I hope,” whispered Serena.

\--

“Shh,” said Eli as everyone gathered at the kitchen door. Their Mums swaying to something she didn’t recognise.

“Let’s give them another couple of minutes before we pop their bubble,” suggested Helen as they retreated to the hallway. 

“How long have you been together?” asked Charlotte.

“Twenty-odd years. CPd in 2010 and we converted it to a marriage in 2015,” replied Nikki.

“So how did you meet, I know you visit each other, and we’ve been to the restaurant a couple of times?” asked Eli who despite several attempts had never scratched more than the surface. If only she knew how protective their Mums were of their friendship with Nikki and Helen and how it was always going to be their story to tell.

“Ha! They visited Nikki’s restaurant, and I ended up on their ward four months later. Your Mum offered to dog-sit Sid whilst Nikki stayed the with me the first night. It went from there,” said Helen.

“What happened?” asked Eli genuinely curious.

“Tripped over the dog, missed a step, and broke my ankle. Your Mums put so much metal around it, that Nikki threw up when she saw it. Didn’t you, love?” explained Helen.

“And then some. Your Mum lent me her hoody as one of the nurses helped me get cleaned up. I’ve still got the hoody. It lives in our spare room and comes out when they visit,” added Nikki. 

“So, they stayed at yours when they finally got engaged, right? You do know that Mum has flatly refused to tell me where she proposed! I’m guessing it wasn’t in the back of a cab, but I don’t get why she won’t tell me,” explained Eli.

“Maybe she wants to keep it special between them. I will say that when someone asks you if you will be their wife, you forget the rest of the world exists in that moment,” replied Nikki softly. “And my wife takes amazing photographs,” pointing at a black and white image mixed in with the rest of Bernie and Serena’s combined families.

“I love that photo!” said Charlotte. “How did you manage to get them so relaxed? Mum hates having her photo taken.”

“Broke out the good stuff,” said Helen flatly as Charlotte cocked her head in confusion. “Three single malts, four bottles of wine, and Irn-bru!” 

“So, you got them smashed?” joked Cam.

“Takes more than that!” Eli chipped in.

“True!” added Nikki.

“Shall we?” said Cam as he nodded towards the kitchen. “We’re coming in, ready or not!” 

\--

The sound of midnight bells tolling on St. Biddulph's drifted across the garden. 

Seven adults and one canine were sitting quietly in the garden chairs. Sid had discovered a new friend in Charlotte who scratched his tummy until he’d fallen asleep. Nikki and Bernie were cuddled into the sides of their respective wives with their heads lolling on their shoulders. Cam and Eli kicking each other’s foot as their drinks dripped condensation on to the still warm patio. 

The debris from a now smashed piñata was strewn across the kitchen floor. Serena being the one to deliver the final blow to the papier maché beast. Followed by a mad scramble to stop Sid eating all the sweets and a frantic dash to a vet.

If you’d asked any of them how they felt; content, happy, and tired would have been their responses.

“Aren’t you going to at least give us a clue where you are going on your honeymoon? You have told Jason, haven’t you?” probed Cam.

“Yes, he knows. And he has our tickets and passports. We didn’t want you finding out and doing something silly,” said Bernie.

“As if we would!” pouted Elinor.

“We promise we’ll text you before we check in with all the details,” added Serena. If they only knew she thought, a 13-day guided tour of Argentina followed by ten days in Fiji lying by a pool. Cost a bloody fortune, but that’s the joys of being mortgage free, clinical leads, a healthy savings pot, and drawing place names out of a hat. Carbon footprint be damned! 

Serena’s mind had wandered back to their conversations about only packing essentials, and the compromises she had been persuaded into making as Bernie had driven her mad one early morning with her mouth wrapped around a nipple and a hand very much at home between her thighs. Lube was an essential she thought.

“You and Serena head up, we’ll tidy up and load the dishwasher. Who’s joining me on breakfast duty in the morning?” asked Cam.

“I’ll do it. I’ll have to let the dog out about eight,” added Helen.

“Helen, you’re our guest,” replied Serena.

“And the pair of you are just married, so unless you want Sid lying between you and killing the mood, you’ll let me do this. Right?” said Helen. Serena held her hands up in a gesture of acquiescence. 

\--

“Mmm, what time is it,” murmured Bernie. The smell of bacon and fresh coffee wafting upstairs.

“Don’t know. Not sure I want to open my eyes to find out,” mumbled Serena into Bernie’s chest. Her fingers tracing the slight ridge of her scar.

“How are you feeling Mrs Wolfe?” whispered Bernie.

“Loved, Mrs Wolfe. It feels so different from waking up yesterday morning,” Serena said quietly.

“Really. Does it?” asked Bernie.

“Yes, really didn’t think it would but it does. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you after our first kiss....” Serena blushed at her admission.

“What took you so long?” as she pulled Serena that bit closer.

“Years of conditioning, finding the courage, and after that first weekend we spent with Nikki and Helen – their story was inspiring,” softly replied Serena.

“Aah, you too. Nikki told me to sort it out. You know I had bought your engagement ring before you asked me to move in,” continued Bernie.

“Oh, love. What took you so long?” laughed Serena.

“Oi, that’s my line!” said Bernie as their bodies finally said hello.

\--

“Feels like we’re guests in our own house!” said Serena as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Sid racing through as soon as he heard the bottom step creak, tail wagging and thumping off any surface it met. 

“Finally! Right, you know where everything is, so help yourselves and join us in the garden,” ordered Nikki. “We have a surprise for you. And yes, everyone ignored your instructions for no wedding presents.”

Armed with cups of coffee and bacon rolls, Serena and Bernie made their way into the garden to cheers from their children and friends.

“Feels like we need to give a speech,” Bernie joked.

“Please don’t,” added Cam.

“Mum, Serena. Seeing that you have told us precisely nothing about where you are going for your honeymoon except that you are away for nearly a month, and you wouldn’t allow us to contribute anything to the wedding. We would be rubbish children and friends if we didn’t get you something. Eli will start you off,” finished Charlotte.

“These are a couple of proofs from the last couple of days, I’ll get them printed properly by the time you come back,” as Eli handed over two picture frames one with them walking out of the registry office wearing wide smiles and holding hands, and the other from the party on Friday, surrounded by those who meant the most to them.

“Oh, Darling. Thank you,” as Serena wrapped her arms around her daughter, tears threatening to spill over. Her eyes finding her wife’s eyes to see them in a similar state.

“Mum, we know you loved it when we sent you pictures when you were away on tour. So, we thought you could return the favour,” as Cam handed over a gift bag. “Open it,” he gently encouraged.

“Oh, Cameron,” sighed Bernie as she slowly realised what it was. It was true, she did love taking pictures and swapping hers with the kids. She had made do with her phone over the last few years but had missed the feel of holding a camera.

“Eli can help you set it up and link it to both your phones before you go tomorrow, and she'll set you up a private instagram account so we can see where you are, and be insanely jealous,” as he smiled at his Mum.

“If you thought we'd get through a family gathering without mentioning my Mum’s love of Shiraz and Bernie’s love of a single malt, then you don’t know us at all!” laughed Elinor. “Nikki's sommelier helped us out, as we were a bit clueless. Oh, and Ric said to remind you of a late-night poker game where he accidentally punched Mr Hanssen in the face. And that several whiskeys were involved,” as she disappeared into the shed only to reappear with three bottle bags.

Serena twisted herself in Bernie’s arms with a look that was part incredulous and part pride.

“Oh shit! I completely forgot about that,” honked Bernie. “Ric was doing his Rocky impression and accidentally punched Henrik as he walked through the door. I was trying not to laugh and started choking instead!'

“Thank you darling,” gasped Serena as she pulled out a rather spectacular bottle of Shiraz, a single malt that caused Bernie to lose all power of speech, and a bottle of Irn-bru wrapped in what looked like Serena’s much cherished copy of Bernie’s attempt at drawing an MRI scanner. “How did you know about this?”

“Erm... that would be my fault,” said Eli. “I know you said you keep it in your work bag, and I wanted to make sure that if something ever happened to it, you’d have a copy. So, I scanned it on to my laptop, printed it off as wrapping paper, and if you go into the hall, I may have added to your collection.”

“No!” squeaked Bernie.

“Oh, love! Everyone will think Guin has drawn it. Unless, you want to write ‘Bernie, aged 52,” laughed Serena.

“Sod off! The lot of you!” said Bernie as pulled Serena closer her and whispered in her ear, “I will get you back, Mrs Wolfe.”

“No, you won’t, as it’s a reminder as to why I fell in love with you,” said Serena.

“Oh,” trailed off Bernie, as Serena placed a kiss on her head.

~ FIN ~


End file.
